Fire Emblem of the Dead
by equach
Summary: After 2 years, the kingdom of Valentia has lived in peace while working to return prosperity to the land. However, the undead for some reason returned and they seemed very different from the ones from Duma. [Update: Due to complications in life, this story is pretty much as dead as Franchouchou or much more. Thank you all for the support and sorry.]
1. The Beginning

Kliff was returning to Valentia to visit his old friends. The ones that he grew up with, fought side by side during the war, and the people he is annoyed with. He has visited many places as of late and his latest stop so happens to be in Valentia so he might as well pay a visit.

Kliff's ship stopped at the Zofia Harbor at the dead of night as he got all his stuff and left for an inn. The moon was full and most of the residence are asleep in these times of peace. There were barely any lights besides the ones that the guards used on patrol. Barely any sound besides occasional foot steps and cats meowing.

Everything seems to be at ease until...

"AHHHHHH!"

Kliff looked at the direction of the scream as it appears to be from a guard. It was so sudden as the scream disrupt the peaceful silence of the night.

"Honestly, do these bandits ever stop? It's the sixth time this week!" Kliff complained.

The mage lifted his arm out as he produced a flame and had it ready to fire. He searched for the source of distress as the screaming grew louder. He eventually heard what appears to be a foreign language added to the screaming.

"A Hoshidan, here?" Kliff pondered, "I'm interested to see where this is going."

Kliff simply followed the noise as it was getting louder and louder. It drew him closer to what appears to be a back alley where mugging was common. Even so, this did not startle the mage one bit as he enters the alley to see what is going on.

"Alright whoever you are, it's getting late and I am not in the mood for a fight right now!" Kliff grumbled.

The feeling of annoyance slowly fades as he saw who he is really facing. His face dropped as he could not believe his eyes on the thing that attacked the guard. It was none other than a Terror or a resurrected corpse.

"No… we should have wiped you out," Kliff croaked.

The Terror had long blond ponytail hair with orange and green highlights that seems out of this world. It wore what appears to be an odd jacket and skirt that was made in an unfamiliar fashion. What makes the undead being frightening is its skin as it looks green and decaying with bandages on some parts of its body.

The Terror got up and stared at the mage with its hands in its pockets. It begin to talk in a language that Kliff has little understanding with an intimidating voice.

"_What the hell do you want?_" said the monster as it pointed at the guard, "_I'm just saying it right now, he started it!_"

Kliff has a vague idea on what it said as he was still trying to study Hoshidan or the Fire Emblem equivalent of Japanese. The only words he know from the thing were "what", "want", and "started". The best thing he can do at the moment is to deal with this thing.

However, he was too busy realizing that Terror technically spoke a complete sentence. So many contradictions cycled in his mind as he remember the Terrors he faced during the war and this one was very different.

Before Kliff could react at all, the guard used this chance to attack as he lifted his spear and stabbed the Terror in the neck. It was distracted so of course it would be a good time to ambush it. Kliff used this chance to shoot his fire spell at the Terror as the monster's body was set on fire with its head detached from the recoil.

"We can do this again," Kliff mocked.

"Eeek!" cried the guard as he got up and sidestepped from the burning body and ran off.

Kliff just scratched the side of his head as he said, "Gods, these guards have gotten soft sense the war."

Kliff was left with the head who was angry at him. The Terror begin cursing as if she was a child making a tantrum. Moving side by side while trying to get close to him.

"_You dick! I didn't do shit to him! You honestly think that I wanted this! God damn it! Are all of you just as f*cking stupid? I swear to f*cking god I will tear you apart!_"

"Argh, shut up will you!" Kliff complained.

Kliff used one of his empty bags and placed the head in it. He assumed that his friend the king would need proof of what had just occurred. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind when visiting Valentia again as he tied the bag to his belt.

…

The next day, Kliff managed to reach Zofia castle around the afternoon as he entered the main hall. All the guards welcomed him as he passed by as he was one of the few heroes during the war. He never wanted to stand out so much, but this is what you get when your best friend is king.

"Alm should be here right about… now!" Kliff calculated.

From the stairs, King Alm with his wife Queen Celica were rushing down just to see him. Kliff simply grins as his calculations were correct as to when they will come to see him.

"Kliff! It's been a while since I saw you man!" Alm greeted as he got close and wrapped his arm around the mage.

"Welcome back," Celica added, "I do hope your travels were safe."

"Hey now, this isn't how a king supposed to act," Kliff smiled.

"Hey now, no need to be so formal around me," Alm chuckled, "You never went all 'Lord Alm' back at the village."

"That's because you weren't back then," Kliff retorted.

"We're just glad to see you again," Alm said, "Gray and Tobin were excited when I read them the letter you sent."

"A lot of things happened when you left," Celica explained, "We managed to stabilize the kingdom without the need of gods and gained a new delicacy thanks to allying with Hoshido."

"You should really try dried squid," Alm added, "It surprisingly makes a good snack. Not even grandpa had enough of it."

"To think that the Sir Mycen would succumb to seafood," Kliff chuckled.

Kliff's smile slowly fades as he felt the bag on his belt begin to shake. Alm and Celica notices as they look at Kliff for answers.

"I have some news of my own," Kliff said.

…

In a meeting room, it was filled with some of the former members of the Deliverance in addition to Queen Celica standing beside King Alm. Clive was there since he is the captain of the One Kingdom's Brotherhood of Knights with Forsyth by his side. Then there was Gray and Tobin who are close to Alm.

Kliff was the center of attention as he held out a bag that seemed to be moving on its own. The bag twerked back and forth as it started to growl loud muffle sounds. He was afraid of what he is about to show, but it was necessary.

"What I'm about to show you might freak you all out. Just be prepared," Kliff warned.

"Come now, what could you possibly do to scare us?" Gray mocked.

"You'll see," Kliff assured.

Kliff then reaches into the bag and pulled out the disembodied head of the Terror by its blond ponytail as it started to shout louder and louder. The sight alone shocked everyone in the room as they cannot believe that these undead creatures are not only back but seemed capable of speech.

"_Finally you took me out!_" shouted the Terror, "_Huh? Who the f*ck are these people? Am I in some sort of nerd convention?! Dear god you all look stupid!_"

"Such horror," Celica gasped.

"By the gods, how can such a dastard still exist?" Alm rasped.

"Hold on! I thought we taken care of these things long time ago!" Gray shouted.

"It appears that we missed some spots," Clive guessed, "There were some Terrors left over from our endeavors."

"Is it just me or this Terror does not look bad for a Terror?" Tobin asked.

"You must be really desperate right now," Gray mocked.

"Not now!" Kliff chastised.

Forsyth got his lance ready, "I'm ready to strike when called!"

"_You put that stick down dumbass! I might not have a body, but I can mess you up!_" the Terror cursed.

Forsyth seems to understand what the Terror said only acted more aggressive as he threatens, "I'm a Forsyth to be reckoned with!"

"Peace Forsyth, we may need this thing alive for now," Clive advised, "Since it seems capable of talking, we might be able to get some information out of it."

Forsyth lowers his spear as he eyed on the disembodied head who seemed ready to attack him, "Okay, sure."

"_Loser,_" the Terror mocked.

"From what I can understand, it seems to be able to speak in Hoshidan," Kliff assumed, "Though my knowledge of the language is limited. I should really get to it when I get the chance."

"I actually studied the language during my time in the Priory and she has some really distasteful things to say about us," Celica offered.

"_What are you looking at princess?! You wanna go? I can take you down!_" the Terror provoked.

"The fact still stands that this Terror is capable of speech is shocking in itself. We're not sure of what else it is capable of," Clive stated.

"And to think we got it all handled it already," Gray sighed, "What's more gonna do to us huh? Can't wait to get back into action I say."

"Perhaps," Alm noted, "To think the rumors of something similar occurring in other kingdoms is true."

"Excuse me?" Kliff questioned.

"I thought it was just a ruse and I was so coped up with stabilizing this country," Alm cursed, "The fact that this thing is here right now means that all of Valentia is in danger again."

"The first course of action is discuss this in our international meeting with the other kingdoms in the upcoming week. Perhaps they must be aware of the situation at hand as well," Celica explained.

"I guess more waiting then, huh," Tobin said, "But what will we do about that thing? It started to give me weird looks now."

"_Here there wimp, got the hots for me. Can't blame you!_" the Terror mocked, "_Too bad you ain't getting any from me!_"

"Maybe it has a thing for you," Gray mocked, "It might be smart enough to find you attractive."

"I mean it… argh… shut up Gray," Tobin stuttered.

"I volunteer to oversee it milord!" Forsyth offered, "I do have some knowledge of the Hoshidan language."

"Very well then," Alm agreed, "But I do suggest having some mages and scholars examine it while you're at it. I did hear that Lukas is trying to learn Hoshidan."

"An excellent plan as always milord!" Forsyth rejoiced, "He has experience in interrogation as well. That would have been the perfect combination."

"No need for formalities," Alm assured, "We are all equals in this room."

"Right," Forsyth obeyed as he made a short cough.

The green armored knight then picked up the undead head by the bottom of its neck and held on it tightly to keep it in place. He then left the room as he went to meet Lukas.

"_Hey! Let me go you dumbass!_" the Terror complained, "_Where are you talking me?!"_

Alm looked at Kliff and lamented, "To think that your visit here after so long was a disaster."

"No worries," Kliff assured, "I'm just glad to see you all again even if it means another big skirmish. I guess I can help out as much as I can."

"Thank you Kliff," Alm thanked, "I don't know what the future holds with these creatures, but we need to end settle this once and for all."

"Alm, do consider that you cannot simply charge in so rashly. We still need more information on them," Clive suggested.

"I know, but we need to at least prepare," Alm declared as he hoped that it will work for now.

…

In a library, Forsyth carried the Terror's head to Lukas who was studying at the moment. The former red knight was getting ready to start his own school by learning some materials for his future students.

Forsyth places the head on the table next to Lukas' books as the former knight remained calm despite the case. He lowers the book that he was reading as he paid more attention to the green knight than the head itself.

"To think that the Hoshidan language not only have to study not one but three different forms of characters, one of which is based on Begnion," Lukas explained, "What brings you here Forsyth?"

"Ho Lukas! Lord Alm has a task for you at hand," Forsyth greeted as he pointed at the Terror's head.

"Its a head," Lukas said calmly.

"Not just any head, but one of a Terror!" Forsyth corrected.

"Oh, they made a comeback?" Lukas pondered, "I thought it was a decoration for the fall festival."

"We're trying to figure that out," Forsyth sighed, "For now, we need to interrogate this monstrosity to the best of our abilities in interrogation and speaking Hoshidan."

"You have caught my interest," Lukas said, "It would be good practice in my understanding of the language."

"I have studied it in my younger years since my father was a scholar after all," Forsyth explained, "It would be most useful for this task."

"Let us begin," Lukas said as he took a deep breath and begin speaking in Hoshidan, "_Good afternoon. I neutral Lukas, how u are?_"

"_The hell is wrong with your Japanese?! I did not know you can even speak it!_" the Terror hissed.

"_We do talk the words of _Hoshidian_ because you say it_," Lukas explained.

"In the Hoshidan language, the language itself is called _the language of the White Night Kingdom_ which is longer than what we are familiar with but the language itself is kind of like that," Forsyth corrected.

"Oh, I forgot about that," Lukas noticed, "Anywho. _Where u at?_"

"_The hell would you like to know?!_" the Terror growled, "_You're just some morons who probably brush your teeth with your urine!_"

Forsyth argued, "_It's healthy from what doctor say!_"

**Warning, do not under any circumstances brush your teeth with your urine. These people of Valentia are just stupid and should really learn better personal hygiene.**

"I mostly use a bucket to contain most of my urine and rinse my mouth with it," Lukas stated, "It's better than simply splashing it."

"I should consider trying that," Forsyth noted.

"_No wonder you all smell! Here I thought I smell!_" the thing mocked.

"_We do easy or hard_," Lukas warned.

"_Do your worst!_" the Terror dared.

"Forsyth, feel free to do 'it'" Lukas nodded.

Forsyth had a random book at hand as he began to grin, "Alright! I'll be ready to stab it with KNOWLEDGE!"

…

Author's Notes: Well, this is probably one of my recent fics that I managed to write after so long. I'm a bit rusty and how much chapters will appear will vary. However, I'm glad that I can get back onto my feet in a way.

Other than that, the reason why Saki, the first zombie girl featured here, speaks in italics is mostly due to how I aimed to make this more from the perspective of the Fire Emblem Echoes cast. I kind of assumed that they speak something that is sort of like English. Also playing around with the character's failed attempt at speaking Japanese and some localization stuff.

Besides that, Saki is one of my favorite zombie girls in Zombieland Saga even if she gets the short end of the stick here.

For you Fire Emblem fans out there, I wonder if you get some of the references I made here. Some are pretty obvious while others are quotes from the actual game. Kind of wonder if you spot any.

Until then, I hope I don't quit on this story now.


	2. Terror or Zombie

"Eeeyaaaaugh!"

"Grow a spine Boey!"

At the Priory, there stood Boey and Mae with a Terror sighted around the area and on the loose. To think that they found one after so long and now they have to do something about it.

"We have to go after that thing!" Mae demanded, "Who knows what it can do if we let it go giddy giddy!"

"I mean I… what and… argh! Fine!" Boey whined, "But if it turns out that this is just one horrible prank, I'll… I'll…"

"You wouldn't anyways," Mae scoffed.

"Yeah I would!" Boey argued.

"But you wouldn't be the Boey I know in love," Mae pouted.

"I can act tough!" Boey said.

"Prove it," Mae dared.

"Well… let's go find that Terror!" Boey declared.

"Also, behind you," Mae warned.

Boey then shrieks as he looks at his back, "NuuuoooooaaAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Mae fell on her back as she started to laugh herself to death, "Dear gods! That never gets old!"

"That's not funny!" Boey blushed.

"On the contrary, even Celica laughs when she was still here," Mae countered.

"Let's just go deal with it right now." Boey grumbled.

…

So the two spent hours searching all over the place for the Terror from every tree or branch to every bush and thorn. They seemed to not make any progress until nightfall.

"Maybe it's just my imagination then, yeah. Probably from all that work in restoring an entire kingdom," Boey concluded.

"You and I know we saw one and it ran off! Gods know what it's up to!" Mae denied.

"Even if we use this dirt map here, we should really hit the hay," Boey said.

"What dirt map?" Mae asked.

"I thought you made this!" Boey questioned as Mae saw a map of the Priory on the ground.

Boey then begins to tremble, "You don't think…"

"I doubt it's that smart!" Mae doubted, "Besides, it could have just been a bandit."

"Uh, Mae? Behind you," Boey warned.

"You know that trick won't work on me!" Mae scoffed off, "Seriously, do you take me as a fool?"

"I'm serious, its right behind you!" Boey screamed.

Mae sighed, "Fine!"

The pink haired mage reluctantly look behind her as she went from doubting Boey to believing him. Her eyes widen as she saw what appears to be a decaying girl with some flower like accessory on her hair and wore an odd feminine attire. The girl appears to have short black hair and glowing red eyes as it was directly aiming towards the two mages.

"Yiiiyaaaaahhh!" Mae screamed as she went to Boey for comfort who then went for her for comfort.

"Boey! Do something!" Mae ordered.

"What happened to having 'Big, hurty lightning'?" Boey mocked.

Mae stick her hands out as she forms lightning from her hands and aims at the Terror. From the sight of the lightning, it ducks down quickly and covers her ears. The Terror did it just in time before Mae can shoot for the kill.

Mae and Boey started crying and screaming as they hugged each other for safety. Hoping that the monster was dealt with after the lightning. However, it took some time until Mae noticing that something is wrong.

"Wait… something's not right," Mae noticed as she saw the Terror crotching on the floor looking afraid.

Mae prepares lightning again only for the Terror to yelp in fear as it slowly crawls away from her. The pink mage used this to her advantage as she decides to mock the thing.

"Hey dead weight! I got some lightning! And some here! And there!" Mae mocked as she charges and shot around the Terror.

"I almost feel bad for the thing," Boey said.

"Normally they would have charged at me, but this one is different," Mae stated.

"_Please! No more!_" cried the Terror.

"Whoa whoa whoa… did it just talked? Not in Valmese, but talked?!" Boey asked.

"By the gods! We have to kill it, now! They might be those smarter ones!" Mae shouted as she got her priestess sword out and proceeds to slash it down.

"Way ahead of you!" Boey agreed as he found a random stick and started to beat the thing.

The two started to hack and slash the Terror until it stopped moving. Sweat pores from the two as they slowly gain some enjoyment from just hitting the monster. They then kept hitting for safe measure until they tired out.

"Well… that was kind of fun," Mae pant.

"If it weren't for the lack of stamina, I'd say so," Boey said as he is trying to take a deep breath.

Mae giggled, "Heh, I feel so tired that my feet feels like sleeping on a really soft bed."

The pink mage looks down to see that the Terror was in fact still alive. She then let out a scream as she kicks it in its regenerating head lands into Boey's arms.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Boey screamed as he then passes the head to Mae who is just as afraid.

"You take it!" Mae ordered as she passes the head back.

"Mmmee! You deal with it!" Boey argued.

The two kept at it as they kept passing the head over and over again. Bickering endlessly as they freak out over the disembodied head. It only stopped when a third person intervene.

"Hey, thanks! That thing is so disgusting," Mae thanked.

"Uh Mae," Boey said.

It turns out that this third person was the body of said Terror as it reattaches its head back on. Before Mae and Boey could do anything, it spoke.

"_Hold it right there! I don't mean any harm to you and I want to be left alone! I don't know where I am and I'm far from home!_" the Terror complained.

Boey stared at Mae to say something to the terror as not only they understood her language, but have practiced it as children. It's about time they put good use to it.

"_You're in the Novis Monastery and I don't know if we can trust you!_" Mae answered.

*_In the Japanese version of Fire Emblem Echoes, the Priory is called the Novis Monastery._

"_I don't blame you due to my… state," _said the Terror, "_My name is Ai Mizuno and I'm from another world going by the magic you just used._"

"_How does magic work in your world?_" Boey asked hesitantly.

"_There isn't any. Even if it does, it's not common,_" Ai explained, "_As for myself, I don't know exactly how I was brought back to life besides it was all from a mad man."_

"_That seems kind of rough,_" Mae nodded, "_I guess for now we can find you a spot in the Novis Monastery, depending on Nomah._"

"_I assume that he has a thing against unholy beings such as me,_" Ai guessed, "_I cannot blame him but I never choice to be this way. Though I did meet some good friends on the way at least. Now I do worry for their wellbeing._"

"_I would be pretty upset if I were to be back from the dead like that,_" Boey agreed, "_Though I doubt Nomah is that spiteful._"

"_By the way, I'm Mae and this wimp is Boey,_" Mae greeted, "_And we're kind of sorry about earlier._"

"I can greet myself you know!" Boey complained.

"_Don't worry, I understand. Though I am glad to be able to interact with others outside of just my friends,_" Ai said.

…

In the Priory, Mae and Boey brought their new undead friend to what appears to be an Alter. There sat Nomah as he was just about to be done praying while struggling to get up due to his old age. He was halfway up as his joints were rigid and brittle.

"Almost there," said the priest.

"Need some help?" Boey asked as he rushed towards Nomah.

"Ah, Boey. I appreciate it," Nomah thanked as Boey help him stand on his two feet, "Everyday I age, but I don't fear for the future thanks to the new generation."

"That's great but we kind of have something to tell you about," Boey hesitated as he showed Nomah the Terror that stood next to Mae.

"Oh my? They come back? Did lord Duma make his return?" asked the priest.

"No no, apparently she came from another world and harmless," Mae assured, "She can even speak Hoshidan… well only speak that."

Nomah cleared throat with a cough, "_I am Nomah, the head of this Monastery. I see that despite being a child outside of Mila, you are capable of good. I see no wrong in that._"

"_Really?_" Ai asked.

Nomah smiled, "_It's rare to see a Terror being harmless or have the ability to be kind. Call it hunch if you may or my senility._"

"_Terror?_" Ai asked.

"_You know, what you are? Undead corpse? Decaying and all? Did you have a different term where you're from?_" Boey answered.

"_Back where I'm from, I'm referred as a zombie,_" Ai explained.

"_Uhhhhh, what kind of name is that?,_" Boey questioned.

"So, what will we do with her?" Mae asked to sort of not get into a tangent, "It's not safe for her to wonder out alone."

"Perhaps we can offer her sanctuary here until we can decide what to do with her. Since she is of another world, you could teach her our customs and language," Nomah suggested.

"Thanks Nomah!" Mae chirped.

Nomah then gave a warm smile at Ai, "_Before Mae and Boey find you a room and some clothes, how did you get here to begin with?_"

"_It… all started with a door. We found it in a basement and all of us were sucked into it. Next thing I knew, I was here. Though I am thankful that I met you all,_" Ai explained.

"_Of course,_" Nomah guessed, "_I'm sure you will be reunited with your friends in time. I'll help out as much as possible in the meantime._"

"_Thank you so much,_" Ai mumbled, "_If you want, I can help describe you what my friends look like?_"

"_That would be most helpful,_" Nomah said as he accepted Ai's offer.

While Ai consults with Nomah about her friends, Boey and Mae were a bit phased about on the whole experience. Not only they met a Terror after so long but they befriend and communicated with one. With the most recent rumored attacks, it was refreshing to see a Terror that was friendly for once.

"Well, that was a thing," Mae perplexed.

"She still gives me the creeps a bit, but I feel a bit more easy now," Boey added, "Something tells me that she will lead us to a chain of strange events yet to come."

"Probably," Mae shrugged.

…

In Zofia castle, Forsyth was done stabbing the Terror's head with knowledge. The green knight seemed satisfied as he closed his book and placed it back on a shelf. Lukas was reading additional books and jotting down notes of both Forsyth's lecture and extra practice in the Hoshidan language. As for the Terror…

"Never do that again!" complained the undead being.

"To think that you managed to teach her Valmese within the night," Lukas exclaimed while still sounding calm, "I don't know if I should be impress with your teaching skills or the fact that this Terror is capable of learning so quickly."

"Hey nerd! Quit calling me a Terror! I'm a zombie!" the head corrected.

"Zombie you say? Do explain," Lukas said.

"Well zombies are like… uhhh corpses come back to life!" the head explained.

"That's also what a Terror is," Lukas addressed.

"I'm a zombie!" the head argued, "But if you want to call me by anything, it's Saki Nikaido!"

"Very well Saki," Lukas nodded, "Perhaps I should go to sleep now. I was very invested what we did here for the night."

"I shall stand guard on this Terror… [yawn] I mean Saki," Forsyth yawned.

"You should retire for now," Lukas suggested, "I'm sure Alm would understand."

"Understand what?"

As it turns out, Gray and Tobin walked by as they seemed to be energized for the day. Gray was standing there trying to look cool while Tobin was eating a piece of bread.

"Breakfast was ready a long time ago and we were all wondering where you two were at," Tobin explained.

"To think it's morning already!" Forsyth noticed, "I really need to sleep, but who is going to keep watch Saki?"

"We'll take care of it from here," Gray offered, "But you named it Saki?"

"My name is Saki!" Saki shouted.

"Whoa! How did she learn Valmese?" Tobin yelped.

"What do you think we spent the night doing?" Lukas answered.

"That's kind of cool," Tobin said.

"Think that's cool? I can do more like giving names to things. From this day forward, I'm calling you Scrawny because you are!" Saki mocked.

"Hey! I got muscles and the ladies like them," Tobin argued.

"While I get Clair," Gray chuckled.

"Oh knock it off you!" Tobin snapped.

"I'll just head to bed," Lukas announced.

"And I shall do the same," Forsyth added, "Do send Sir Clive and Sir Alm my deepest apologies."

"Will do friend," Gray agreed.

Lukas and Forsyth left to their quarters leaving just Tobin and Gray alone with a disembodied head. The two were mostly there out of pure curiosity about Saki and wonder what's up with her.

"So Saki. Since you are good at giving names, what name you got for me?" Gray asked.

"Easy, Knucklehead. You fit the role too well," Saki replied.

"Okay, this thing is not as smart as we think it is," Gray complained.

"Now make yourselves useful and get me breakfast," Saki demanded.

Tobin could not believe what he is hearing, "You don't even have a stomach!"

"It's the thought that counts," Saki remarked.

Tobin ripped a piece of his bread and offered it to the head, "All I got is this."

Saki reached for the piece and ate it, "Not bad. I prefer something bigger though."

"Beggars can't be choosers!" Tobin chastised.

"While I'm at it, I might as well ask about this place," Saki said, "Seriously, this place looks like some dumb Fantasy RPG game."

"Your in Zofia Castle and we're basically close to the king," Gray explained, "I'm Gray by the way."

"Nah, I'll just call you Knucklehead," Saki rejected.

"Oh that's it!" Gray hollered as he was about to attack the head only for Tobin to restraint him, "Hey! Let me go!"

"Calm down Gray! We kind of need her alive for interrogation stuff!" Tobin said.

Gray took a deep breath, "Fine. But I'll get back at you soon."

"Trust me, I feel the same," Tobin sighed.

"Now where is this king of yours? I might want to challenge him to an one on one duel to rule over you fools," Saki asked.

"You against Alm? Now I highly doubt you are smart at all," Tobin sassed, "The only people that can match him are me, Gray, probably all the crazy people we met, Clive, Mathilda, and Celica."

"Don't forget Faye when she's in her creep mode," Gray added.

"Don't remind me," Tobin shuddered, "That girl was looney ever since Alm's wedding."

"So will I face your king or not?" Saki asked.

"Soon. He does want to check you out too but king stuff," Gray explained.

"Fine! I guess I'll just entertain myself with you idiots," Saki whined.

"This was more disappointing than I thought," Tobin sighed.

…

Author's notes: I forgot to mention that I wrote this story because I was influenced by Game2002's "Zombies' Superstar Saga". It's an interesting read for a Zombieland Saga crossover fic and I do talk the writer here and there on private messages about stuff and this story.

Besides that, I do hope you enjoy this story and please leave a like and comment.


	3. The Dead Rises in the Morning

Alm was currently looking at a self-portrait of himself that he was reluctant to have. Mostly because he is still trying to figure out what was the artist thinking when he made this. The young king pressed on his chin as the portrait kept making him reflect on himself and how others view him.

The painting himself portrays him just standing there with the Royal Sword which seems okay for the most part. However, the liberties taken were strangest part as this got the attention of the masses and possible outside of Valentia. Something that did ruin his image for the people.

His hair was more simplified that resembles more of Tobin. The face was mostly stale and expressionless with no sense of appeal. The elephant in the room was the armored part below his belt which has a large plate hanging in the middle. That part of the painting alone was the reason for all the troubles that this painting has caused.

"Is my armor really that bulky?" Alm asked.

Before Alm think some more, he heard some arguing and commotion in the library which compelled him to go there. He begin to see many guards and scholars crowding there as they heard roars cheering for Clive for some reason. They were at least nice enough to move out of the way as he saw one of Valentia's greatest knights being beaten to the pulp by a disembodied head.

On the side was Tobin who seems to be warming up for his turn as he stretches his arms. Gray has his wounds tended by a cleric as he seemed upset. Then there was his grandfather, Mycen, being carried off by clerics while being unconscious.

"I have acknowledge you as a formidable fighter," Clive praised, "But I will not falter!"

"If you can't beat me like this, then what chances you have against me with a body!" Saki taunted, "Come at me pretty boy!"

Clive raised his sparring spear prepares to charge at the Terror's head as Saki simply bit the tip of it and climbed her way up to Clive. In the nick of time, Clive manages to punch Saki in the face which ended up being a critical attack. The punch send her flying away from the crowd.

The entire library roared with joy as they saw their greatest knight defeat what was essentially a big pain in the butt. Alm could not help but join the crowd as it was a short but pretty exciting fight. The guards soon clear off to return to their duties with Alm and his friends remaining.

As Clive took a breather, he saw Alm and looked worried, "Ah Alm, my apologies if I seemed unprofessional. It was rather immature of me to engage in combat with the Terror's head here."

"Peace Clive, just explained to me what just happened," Alm said.

"Apparently the Terror was intimidating Gray and Tobin and had a fight. Sir Mycen intervene but had a heart attack in the process, but don't worry he is still alive and will get back on his feet soon. The Terror was a formidable opponent in combat despite lacking a body as it attacked Tobin and Gray by surprised. I had to intervene and then there was this crowd," Clive explained.

Alm looked at Tobin and Gray for further answers as he is more curious than mad. As long as no lives were taken or nothing serious occured, it should be fine.

"As Clive said, she did sneak up on me. I would have taken her down," Tobin bragged.

Gray snickered, "I doubt it."

"Like you're one to talk. You tried stabbing Saki and she didn't even die from being sliced in half!"

"Wait, did you say that you sliced it in half? And why named it Saki?" asked Alm as he scratched his head.

"Yeah man, she just managed to get herself back together and up and at it again. As for why she is named Saki, I don't know. She just said so," Gray answered.

"She can speak Valmese now?" Alm yelped, "I assumed Forsyth 'stabbed' her with knowledge."

Gray nodded as Tobin seemed kind of baffled from this possibility. Alm just smiled over the fact that it happened. Now there is one thing to do left.

"If she can speak Valmese, I guess I can talk to her now," Alm insisted.

"Right, just be careful with her. You saw what she did to Clive," Tobin warned.

Alm took a second look at Clive and saw the results of the battle. Clive's armor was chipping off with some parts of it hang on to dear life with the undergarments in slight tatters. His hair was a huge mess like a bush with some sweat pouring to his forehead.

"I will," Alm assured.

The young king went to fetch Saki's head as he went deeper and deeper into the library. Despite being morning, the lighting of the place can seem to be very dim. There was a brown and orange gradient as the only source of light but there was no need for a torch.

All Alm could see are a collection of books that depict the history of Zofia and findings made by scholars. The books were organized and placed on the shelves in an orderly fashion. One would feel a bit dizzy as most of the books look so similar that you could get lost here.

The only sources of sounds were Alm's footsteps and the banter from his friends from afar. Even thought it was only an instant, the time just to get Saki's head felt like hours. This library was remodeled to be bigger and carried more books, but it looks as if it were to be an ancient dungeon.

"I should really consider getting a better designer," Alm said to himself.

"Hello! Anyone there?!"

Alm was startled from a strange voice that seems familiar. He does have an idea that it was from the Terror from earlier but the crowd from earlier was so loud that he begin to have doubts. Though he was surprised that it was able to speak in his home language now.

While he tried to find the head, he felt something tap on his foot. His first reaction was to kick it immediately assuming that it was a rat. However, he heard a scream that was close to him after the kick and figured that it was no rat as he shook for a bit.

"Wait… oh gods!" Alm shouted as he saw what appears to be the head from earlier cursing at him.

The king then went to the Terror and picked her up by the hair, "Sorry about that. I thought a rat was here."

Saki glares at Alm and spat at him in the face, "Another knight. Really. I'd rather talk to the king if possible."

"I am the king."

The head's eyes widen as she seems disappointed, "Really? Where's your crown?"

"Don't need one," Alm stated, "Besides, I am more here for you."

"Really now? I could try to kill you on the spot and take over this kingdom," Saki taunted.

"Try as you may, I will strike you down before you do," Alm warned as he kept his composure. He was not afraid of the head even after what he saw her do.

Saki observes the king further as she then smiles, "You got guts. I see it in your knights too. I guess there's that redeeming part of this god forsaken place."

"Guts?" Alm questioned.

"You know, pride and all," Saki explained, "You seem like a tough guy despite my doubts from earlier. I can tell by just looking and observing."

"Uh… thanks?"

"Besides that, those guys did put up a good fight. Can't wait to see what you're capable of later. Right now, I kind of realize that I got questions for you too."

"We at least have a mutual agreement then. I'll only answer your questions if you answer ours."

Saki grinned, "You put a fair bargain."

…

In the Priory, Mae had a basket of bread and fruit with a jug of water for Ai, the Terror that lives in the Priory for the time being. It was during the morning when the sun is almost fully up but the people in the Priory woke up much earlier than that.

The pink haired mage knocked on the door at Ai's room as she called out, "Hey Ai! I got you breakfast. Oh wait, I mean… _I have breakfast for you!_"

All Mae heard was a big yawn and a faint "_come in_" from the undead girl as she lets herself in. The mage saw Ai barely waking up with crackling noises from her stretches. The terror is currently wearing a white undergarment that appears more like a cloak with nothing special on it.

Same goes for Ai's room as it's basically just a bed and an ordinary room. It looks like a prison cell except the door has no lock and there was a window has a green glass display. There was at least a table on the side of the bed with a small bookshelf next to it.

"_Wow, you must be a heavy sleeper,_" Mae exclaimed, "_We didn't wanted to bother you at first, but it was getting later into the day._"

"_What are you talking about? The sun is almost up,_" Ai said.

"_Here, we kind of have to wake up really early to do church stuff and all,_" Mae explained, "_Gotta work on the farming and the praying, you get the jist._"

"_I should of have seen that coming,_" Ai sighed.

"_What did you do back at your place?_" Mae asked.

"_I was an idol back where I lived,_" Ai answered.

Mae's jaw dropped as she placed the basket of food and jug of water on a nearby table. Perhaps this world do have their own take on idols if they have any.

"_An idol? Like some sort of figure of your god? Who is your god?_" Mae questioned, "_What are you for anyways?"_

"_I don't mean by that. I'm uh… sort of like a bard or a musician,_" Ai clarified.

"_So you like sing to your god?_"

"_There are no gods involved Mae. Just us performing for people._"

"_I assume that this mad man of yours brought you back just for profit?_"

"_No. Apparently he wanted us to make the place he lives in popular again due to the decline in population._"

Mae just sighs, "_Why doesn't he just show you Terrors in the public? That would have attracted so many people to see some undead ruffians doing stuff. Even if they would be terrified with you and our friends, it would have been entertaining. No offense._"

"_None taken,_" Ai nodded as she grabbed the piece of bread to eat, "_The world I lived in kind of don't take the supernatural lightly. Especially magic. I had to wear makeup to look human._"

"_Pfft. If anyone got a complaint on my magic, I got some shocking ways for them to think otherwise,_" Mae boasted as she then saw Ai eating, "_I know that you don't need to eat, but it's the thought that counts. Though I am surprised that you are capable of eating at all._"

"_Honestly, I don't know much about my anatomy. I just deal with it as I go,_" Ai shrugged.

"_Welp, we have some lessons for you in learning our language later if you want. It's easy to learn the basics,_" Mae offered, "_I'll even show you where the class is."_

"_That would be most useful,_" Ai accepted.

Mae then went out of the door to let Ai eat. The undead girl started to have second thoughts on what has happened to her since her resurrection. Sure it was a pain back there, but she did enjoy being an idol again after dying as one. She has made great friends and met one unappealing man. She can't really interact with the public, but she made do with what she got.

"_These people are nice, but I have to find my friends and get out of here,_" Ai said to herself.

All the undead girl can do now is to just not cause any trouble and hope that things go well. Though it's obvious that it would just be easy said than done.

…

Later that day, Ai is dressed in a black nun like outfit with a rope as a belt. She kept her hair accessories intact as she heads to what was essentially a classroom with Mae showing her the way.

While there were nuns and mages were disgusted as she walked passed them, they never seem to attack or curse at her. That was probably a start for her as she won't have to deal with people trying to kill her in the morning.

Mae then opened the door as she said, "_Here we are, good luck on today's lesson._"

Mae then left Ai as the Terror enters the room as she quickly encounters a girl in a pink gown and fluffy pink hair sitting where a teacher should sit. She was writing something with a quill as she was muttering stuff to herself. Ai got closer as she called out, "_Good morning._"

The girl freaked out as she dropped her quill as she stutters, "Oh… uh… you must be that Terror Boey and Mae found!"

Ai looks at the girl with a confused look as she still does not understand Valmese. The girl then scrambles to get her quill as she remembers that Ai speaks in another language.

"_Pardon me. My name is Genny and I will be your teacher,_" Genny squeaked.

"_I look forward to your teachings,_" Ai bowed.

Genny then has a book out, "Umm… shall we begin?"

…

"So in your world, you were a musician? I can't picture you performing," Tobin yelped.

"Got a problem with that?" Saki threatened.

"No, I was just surprised," Tobin replied.

It was in the afternoon in a meeting room with the same group as before as they could finally talk to Saki properly this time. The head was placed in the center as she has all the eyes of these medieval people around her. She showed signs of both flattery and annoyance.

"Honestly, that's a really dumb reason to bring you back at all. Why not just hire actual singers?" Gray questioned.

"I don't know what Shades is thinking!" Saki growled, "That man seriously keep hiding secrets from us."

"Tell us more about your other friends," Clive said, "Assuming that they are also in this world, they might cause panic in all of Valentia."

"There's Egghead who would probably not make it around here on her own. There's Shrimpy who is just a kid. Bandages would do better than Egghead. Disco is probably going to die again. Tae is probably doing whatever. And there is Yuugiri who I never get to know but she might make it," Saki explained.

"So there are seven of you in total!" Clive concluded, "We better have some men search for them."

"We would need to notify all of Valentia as well," Celica suggest, "They need to know that there are more Terrors like Saki here who are capable of being intelligent."

"Hey Queen! I'm right here!" Saki pouted.

"My apologies," Celica apologized, "I just fear for any harm done to the people by your friends or the other way around."

"Counting on the later. Especially for Egghead," Saki assumed.

"So… Egghead… if she is more vulnerable than the others, then we better focus more on her," Celica guessed.

"Probably," Saki said, "But the one you have to worry the most is Tae as unlike the rest of us, she's your typical zombie."

"Meaning?" Gray asked, "We don't know zombies."

Saki would have face palmed if she had hands, "Come on! I told you already. They are just like your… I hate to say this… Terrors."

"Got it," Gray nodded, "Say that next time."

"Whatever Knucklehead," Saki scoffed.

"Would you stop calling me that?!" Gray fumed.

"Then learn to call me a zombie instead!" Saki retorted, "I'm not a Terror! I'm a zombie!"

"I would rather be called Knucklehead than to say that," Gray declared, "Honestly, it really sounds stupid."

"I'll have to agree with Knucklehead here," Alm joked.

"Come on man! Not you too!" Gray moaned.

"I jest," Alm chuckled, "But in all seriousness, we need to start searching."

"I'll notify the guards for departure," Clive said as Alm approved of this proposal.

Clive then leave as Alm then declared that the meeting was adjourned as they all went onto their duties on the matter. However, they forgot a certain someone.

"Hey! You got forgot about me!" Saki cried.

…

Far from the Zofia Harbor, there was an oncoming ship surrounded in dark shadows and mist during a bright and sunny day. It was noticeable by the people who looked out to sea as they dropped what they were doing and had questions racing in their minds.

At the water surrounding the ship, there were corpses raising from it while the ship left behind a dark trail of darkness. The ship itself looks like the most edgy and grimmest thing to ever been made with skeleton decorations with a strange mark on the sails. It was black in color with a decaying look to it as parts of the ship was falling off.

At a much closer glance with a telescope, one could see the crew but the crew could watch back as well. It was filled with nothing but corpses that are up and running the ship! The crew either got working on their ship duties or just stand around like the zombies that they are.

At helm stood what appears to be the leader of this army of the undead, not the captain for the record. There stood a corpse that stood out from the rest with her long black hair and blank red eyes. The corpse wore nun like clothing with bandages covering her arms.

The leader of the undead army gave out small growls before unleashing a loud roar. Loud enough that the people on shore heard it. The undead crew roared back as they raise their arms, ready for conquest. However, there was one of them that did not do so.

"_First we ended up in another world and now Tae is some leader of a zombie army. How can this day get worse?_" complained the corpse.

…

Author's Note: I finally got another review and they feel bad for Ai. Can't blame them for feeling so. Though Mae and Boey did not attack Ai without reason as they thought she would do something. While the zombie girls are nice people, the characters in Echoes have dealt with many Terrors so of course they are cautious about it all.

Also I do question if I should make this fic have a more B-movie vibe.

Lastly, ten points for those we get the reference in the first part of this chapter.


	4. Army of Darkness

Python was just relaxing while guarding the Zofia Harbor in the morning. He sat by a post while keeping an eye out for anything with a bow and arrow on the side with a bottle of ale and some dried squid at hand. The perfect life for him as it was not much work, but good enough for him.

While he does some soldier stuff here and there, he mostly spend it enjoying the view while taking in the scenery. Sometimes he gets some ladies admire him for his cool attitude or to a tavern once his duties are done. Though we know that this will all change today.

Python looked out into the sea and found what appears to be an obviously dark and murky ship coming by. He heard some guards starting to freak out and exchange murmurs on this ship getting closer to shore. However, this former member of the Deliverance begged to differ.

"What the hell? This captain is probably one of those edge lords," Python spat, "Honestly he's trying way too hard to act scary."

As the ship got closer to shore, all the guards scrambled around it with spears ready. Python just sip his bottle of ale as it was typical soldiers being serious. Then suddenly there was a scream as he dropped his bottle and saw a soldier get dragged down to the sea.

Odd creatures started to come out of the water and the ship as the guards started to attack them. However, these creatures were appearing more than them being killed as they swarm against the soldiers. This was the first time in years since Python faced a serious emergency like this as he got up and do something about this.

Beside he can grab his bow, he heard a moan behind him as he is quickly greeted by a black haired Terror with nun clothing. It slowly approach to him as Python slaps the thing with the bottle of ale that he is holding while dropping some dried squid.

"Buzz off, please!" Python cursed.

The Terror was knocked back a bit, showing no signs of being in pain. Instead, it tried rushing at Python which the archer sidestepped just in time. Rather than continuing to go after Python, it went for the dried squid that he dropped.

"Well, that was simple," Python shook as he used this chance to escape as he climbed down the ladder as fast as possible.

From the ground, he saw many townsfolk running for their lives or ripped to shreds. There were some villagers being slided or stabbed by Venin Swords and Axes. Others had the more brutal kill of being eaten and ripped apart limb from limb.

Normally, Python is calm about the situation but this was too much for him to stomach. He tried to stayed focused as he shot some arrows at some of these Terrors, ridding of them one by one.

"Hello and goodbye!" Python mocked as he kept shooting.

However, more just keep on coming and some soldiers at this point decided to run away. Barely anyone is alive at this point. To make matters worse, there were Necrodragons running amok as they swooped in from the dark clouds. Python looked above to see not only a swarm of Necrodragons, but a bigger one floating up in the air.

This bigger dragon looks snake like with four gigantic limb like wings and two side horns hanging down on its face. It was as dark as the clouds while it was hard to make out its appearance clearly except for its shape. Its six glowing red eyes are the only things that give some view of what if looks like.

Python sighed, "Aw, don't tell me-!"

A necrodragon landed on a house before Python could finish his sentence. The archer ended up being covered by debris as a chuck of that house landed on his legs up to his lower waist. It was not that heavy, but it will be a pain for him to get himself out.

"Damn it!" Python cursed, "Of all days to be attacked by Terrors… AGAIN… why now?"

The archer then tries to get himself out as he could not really reach to the debris and use all of his strength to get it. He could not get a good hold as he rushed to get out of it as soon as possible. Otherwise he would be the next meal to these undead creatures.

"Come on!" Python grunted as the debris was crushing his legs.

Suddenly Python feft the weight on his legs loosen as he spotted someone who managed to save him. He looked up at the person who doesn't look like a soldier, but rather a girl who managed to get him out.

"Ah, thanks," Python greeted as he then see a clear view of this girl.

Python's grin slowly fades to disappointment as he saw that his savior was in fact another Terror. This time it had red hair with odd eyebrows and a uniform like dress. This terror looked nervous as it started bowing and started rambling in another language.

"_I'm so so sorry about all of this! I never meant for this to happen. I could not control Tae and these other zombies and they dragged me into this!_" cried the Terror.

Python threw a piece of dried squid and shouted, "Here's your reward!"

The archer then made a run for it as he thinks that he bought himself some time as he declared, "Damn. This just stopped being fun. So long, everyone! Gotta live to fight another day and all that."

The best thing the archer can do at the moment is to run for his life, get some reinforcements, and hope that all of this will blow over. It worked last time, maybe not. All the archer knew that his peaceful days will be numbered for a while.

While he was running, he saw the same red haired Terror following him as if she is in trouble. He barely out of the harbor and this thing managed to catch up to him. Python got out his bow and arrow as he aimed and kept shooting at it over and over. However, the Terror did not go down as easily as the previous ones as it was able to take more hits.

"Why won't you stay down?!" Python complained as he realized that he was running out of arrows.

He then looked back at the Terror and did something that he did not expect, cry. The Terror started crying as it tries to take off the arrows that are stuck on it and wiped her tears or at least something of equivalence for a corpse. Python knew that this one Terror was not ordinary as he has never seen anything like this and stood still in shock.

The most surprising thing was that the Terror gave back the arrows that he shot it with and bowed back before going back to the harbor. All Python could do is shake his head and thinks that he was hallucinating.

"I should really lay off the ale in the morning," Python sighed.

...

"Wwwaaterr-u"

"That's it!"

Genny and Ai were still at their lessons from the morning to the afternoon as Ai is slowly understanding Valmese. While the Terror still struggled in reading, she did have some idea of the language as she managed to learn to speak some words. Though perfect pronunciation is still a struggle.

"Okay now say it with me," Genny said, "May I have some water?"

"May I..er havu somu waterrru?" Ai repeated.

"You're getting better!" Genny cheered, "It's as if you had some previous experience."

"I… havu?" Ai answered and assumed that is the right thing to say.

"Wow! Yes yes yes!" Genny praised, "You'll be able to master this language in no time!"

"Thank you," Ai replied.

"I… I didn't even teach you that!" Genny shook.

"I hear before," Ai added.

Genny went for the hug as Ai smiled back. The cleric could not believe that she could have so much fun teaching a Terror. But then suddenly…

"Uh Genny, I don't know if its a good idea to hug her like that."

Genny lets Ai go as she saw Boey who seemed nervous as the cleric asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," Boey replied, "It's not that Ai is dangerous, just cautious is all. I mean… I'm all for her being here since she's friendly but… you know."

"Ah… I don't blame you if you are afraid," Genny noted, "But she can sort of understand us now."

"What?!" Boey shrieked.

Ai waved her hands to calm the mage down, "It-su good-o!"

Boey then took a deep breath, "I really need to get over my fears of Terrors if Ai is going to stick around."

"Sorry," Ai apologized.

"No no… I should be sorry!" Boey huffed, "It's just not used to dead things you know."

Ai looked down as she gets the idea of how Boey feels even though she does not complete understand what he said. Though the two do realize that they still need to get used to all of this since they just met last night. Only time will tell.

"So uh… I was just here to check on things and glad to hear that things are going well," Boey said as he is faking a chuckle and then he left.

"I think we should end it here for the day," Genny suggested, "You did an excellent job and I could not believe that you were able to learn so quickly."

"Thank youu Jenny," Ai responded.

"Oh my! You said my name! A bit odd, but its progress!" Genny cheered, "I guess we could teach you magic but it does require reading."

Ai made a gesture of a bow and arrow which Genny observed carefully. The young cleric then guessed, "Bow and arrow… you know how to use one?"

"Yesu," Ai answered.

"We do got targets for you but for a bow and arrow though," Genny pondered, "Where can we get one?"

Ai pointed at herself, "I gotto thisu."

…

Later that day, Mae, Boey and Genny watch Ai construct her own bow and arrow near the target practice arena. None of them really have committed experience in archery so most of them seemed surprised to be bested by a Terror. At least in the crafting department.

Ai looked at the bow she just made to make sure that it did not break. The silk seems firmed for now, but may need replacements in the future. The arrows only have wooden tips, but will work for now.

The undead girl then begin testing it as she set the arrow and pulled onto the string. She took a deep breath as she focused at a specific target before she releases it. In an instant, the arrow managed to hit a bullseye. Trio of mages roared in hurrah as Ai managed to get her first shot perfectly.

"Blessed Lady Mila," Genny stuttered.

"That was so cool!" Mae marveled.

"Uhhh….what?" Boey sputtered.

"_Will this suffice?_" Ai asked in her home language.

The three nodded in agreement as Ai smiled and blushed for her accomplishment. Wait… she is blushing? Genny notices as she exclaimed, "Wait… I thought you were dead?"

Ai touched her cheek and realized this as the skin under her bandaged face felt warm, "_Normally I blush here and there, but for it to be warm… maybe its the weather since the place I lived in was a bit more chilly_"

"Well, that is possible," Mae agreed, "Don't you have people praising you before?"

Ai looked solemn as she looked down and nodded, "Yesu."

"Oh right… you were an idol before," Mae remembered.

"Let me guess, for some god?" Boey asked.

"Apparently it's what they called musicians back where she is from," Mae corrected, "I think she must have missed her fans."

"Fanu… _friends..._ _I also have friends at home who supported me. Not just when I was alive but beyond death. We always supported each other at dire times._" Ai reminanced.

"There are more of you?!" Boey shrieked.

"BOEY!" Mae scolded.

"Sorry…" Boey apologized.

"You said that you were alive at one point, care to tell how you died?" Genny asked.

Ai looked away in shame as Genny apologize immediately, "Oh no, I should've asked. It must be very sensitive."

"No… _You would know eventually. I died from a lightning storm_," Ai answered as the three were shocked from this revelation.

"So that's why you were afraid of my thunder?" Mae realized.

"_It was a live concert one day with a thunderstorm. I performed as usual until… that,_" Ai explained as she starts to tear up, "_It hurts so much as I was rushed to the hospital. I couldn't be saved and the next thing I knew, I died._"

"Gosh… when you get to it, Terrors were once people," Genny sniffed, "It kind of makes me sad when you think about it."

Boey looked to the side as he is starting to feel guilty for his paranoia while Mae felt uncomfortable of it all. The two along with everyone in Valentia had feared and hated Terrors for so long that they might have been blind from hate. Maybe it seems to be a dramatization, but it might be the case.

Even so, Ai then gave them a small smile as she told them, "Thank you… _I cannot express how I feel today in your language well yet, but I am thankful for the support you gave me. I was told many times to not trust outsiders, but you three changed that. I know it is not that simple and we only known each other for a day, but I know we get be friends until I go."_

"Hey, that's what friends are for," Mae said.

…

Meanwhile, Saki is bored as she is stuck with Alm and Celica giving orders and relaying messages. The whole castle has been worked up since the meeting earlier as all Saki see people doing is pacing back and forth with supplies or orders. She could try to go do something else, but she not only lacks a body but she doubts that they let her even if she had one.

"Hey King! This ordering around nonsense is getting annoying!" Saki pouted, "Why don't you just go ride off and be all mighty?!"

"Honestly, I would try to go deal with this myself, but I have responsibilities here," Alm sighed before another soldier came by, "I'll help out with the crops in a bit. I'll get to organizing these lances first."

"Now I'm slowly taking back on what I said about your guts," Saki denounced heard a door open abruptly as a man came in and fell to his knees. This man was clearly tired and dehydrated with dirt covering him.

"PYTHON?!" Alm shouted as he immediately stopped what he was doing and ran to the man.

"Oh gods!" Celica added as she took out a small staff and made it glow at Python.

"Good gods, what happened?" Alm asked, "Get him some water!"

"Will you believe me when I say that we were attacked by an army of Terrors?" Python gasped as he is slowly recovering.

"I'm afraid we got no choice," Celica answered as she pointed towards Saki, "We even met one as of late."

Saki whistled, "Wow, you look fine for some medieval dummy."

"Oh come on! They can talk now! First I see one crying and that same one won't stay down, now I see another one flirting with me!" Python hollered, "Are there any other tricks these Terrors have?"

"I can give you a kiss," Saki joked.

"Gods I'm exhausted," Python sighed.

"Easy friend," Alm assured, "This one is under our control."

"Hey beautiful! You mentioned another one that's crying. What's she like?" Saki flirted as Python got back on his feet.

"Let me guess, one of your friends?" Python assumed, "What are you up to?"

"I'm guessing that's Egghead if she got that red hair. I knew that she'll start bawling her eyes out over this!" Saki chuckled.

"You got me," Python shrugged as he was handed a cup of water and chugged it down, "But seriously, what are you and your friends planning?"

"I don't know, we were all dragged here because Shades wanted to show off his magic and here I am! I never wanted this so shove it!" Saki snapped.

"Oh ho! Pretty snappy for a Terror," Python grinned.

"I'm a f*cking zombie! ZOMBIE!" Saki snarled.

"Okay, break it up you two," Celica mediate, "We'll provide you a room Python."

Python stretched his arms, "Thanks your Highness. These things really pushed me to doing more than I should."

Celica guided Python to his room leaving Saki with Alm alone. The green haired king stood there and pondered what to do next as he had this stern face. After some thought, he finally have an idea on what to do.

"We will need to begin liberating Zofia Harbor of the Terrors or at least hold them off until they can be dealt with," Alm declared, "We might be able to get your friend Egghead along the way."

"That's great! So we get to go sword fighting and all with the undead?!" Saki squealed as the head seemed excited for the upcoming fights and violence.

"I'm afraid so," Alm replied.

Saki raised an eyebrow, "Afraid!? This should be your biggest chance to be badass!"

Alm sighed, "Saki, do you know what war is like? This isn't some fairy tale. I never fought in the previous war for glory but to go see the world. But I learnt the horror of war in the process."

"You do realize that this is against the undead and not some guy with a family," Saki challenged.

"I know, but there are lives on the line and that includes your friends," Alm affirmed, "For now, I'll need to make preparations to march as soon as possible."

Saki's eyes widen, "Oh no, does that mean…"

"More organizing," Alm grinned, "It will sadly take about a week since we need to get a bunch of men armed and ready for this upcoming raid as well as other diplomatic duties."

"Damn it!" Saki cursed.

…

Author's Notes: Well this one's an odd one. I think I went too dramatic or Ai, but I did have fun writing that part.

Also I should really get the other zombie girls in now since we only got about 4 out of the 7. Not really counting the dog. For sure the next chapter is going to dedicate some time to them.

As for my thoughts on Fire Emblem Echoes as a game, I really liked it and it's so beautiful with the music and voice acting. Sure it has some flaws, but I think it's the best 3DS Fire Emblem game as it took everything good about Awakening and Fates into one game.

If you Fire Emblem fans recognize these, I did added some quotes from the game so if you catch any, you get 10 points. I just like doing that.

Other than that, please leave a review as I am willing to chat with you all on this story.


	5. The Outsiders

For the next week, Alm had to prepare for the upcoming raid against the undead much to Saki's dismay. There was also that meeting he had to attend to with the other kingdoms with his wife Celica which only delay his attempt at saving his kingdom. Even so, he will have to do his best.

In the Priory, Mae, Boey, and Genny are still trying to teach Ai about the kingdom of Valentia and get used to it. For the rest of the week, it's mostly just practicing and learning about this world and culture.

In the meanwhile, news of Terrors have spread like wildfire as not only was it recently occurred during the first encounter with Saki, but in other parts of Valentia as well. One particular place was in the recently made Kingdom of Mercenaries lead by Jesse, a former ally of Celica. It was established as a neutral kingdom of no nobles or commoners, but free people who are willing to help each other for a fee.

It was in a desert where it was previously Grieth's territory or the old Pirate Leader near the country of Rigel. Mercenaries or runaways lived there to enjoy whatever life has to offer while earning some coin for any lives need ending. However, that peace was disturbed one day upon an odd discovery which was left a secret due to how absurd it was.

That very secret was a Terror held out in the middle of the kingdom, tied up and chained to a pole. It was out of reach of anyone if they do not get too close. Though everyone could not stop and take a look at this thing every time they pass by as the thing struggle to get out or cry for help. Though there were rumors that it is capable of begging in human tongue but everyone was too busy running away.

This Terror had short white hair with curls on the back. It had a navy blue sailor dress that was ripped with stab marks and burnt edges. It had stitches on its face with different skin tones as if it were made up of different people.

"That thing keeps surprising me even after seeing it many times," Jesse shivered as he took a look at this thing with Kamui and Saber, other mercenaries that helped out Celica before.

"It's just one Terror," Kamui continued, "As long as it's no Necrodragon, I'm fine."

"At least those go down," Jesse added, "Is there anyway we can get rid of this thing? Burning it, stabbing, just about anything we can think of won't work."

"The oddest part is that I heard it talked," Saber asked, "Maybe it's the desert heat."

"I'm not gonna lie, I could of sworn it spoke Hoshidan," Kamui agreed.

"Of course you would noticed since, you know," Jesse addressed, "But all I heard is the typical moaning and gibberish. Though I will admit that it seems distinct."

Kamui shrugged, "None taken."

"Just keeping this thing out here gives me the creeps," Jesse sighed, "If only we didn't fill the entire dungeon with nothing but gold and booze."

"That's a price worth paying," Saber noted, "Besides, we ran out of storage anyways and it's not like we really needed a dungeon anyways. Though we should have of kept one empty."

"We'll get someone to build a shed in the meantime," Jesse assured, "Now the question is who is willing to pitch in and whether we can pay them."

Before the mercenaries can figure out on the situation, the Terror started to pull onto its chains. It was pulling it back and forth to be freed while crying. The three mercenaries then got their swords out as the Terror laid onto the pole and started to beg.

"_Please! Let me go!_ _Wait… they speak English. I hope I get this right…_ Ret me go!" the Terror cried.

"By the gods it talked!" Jesse cursed.

"Of all the times, why now?!" Saber asked.

"Prease! I'm… scared!" the Terror wailed.

"Her eyes… so she is afraid of us…" Saber observed before he got closer to the Terror.

"Uh Saber, what the hell are you doing?" Kamui questioned.

"Get back Saber!" Jesse warned, "I know that you got talent in the sword, but swords did nothing to it!"

"Who said anything about using a sword?" Saber chuckled as he puts his sword away as he got closer.

The two mercenaries saw Saber get closer with the Terror trying to get away from the eye-patched swordsman. The Terror's chains kept it in place and tripped as it was helpless for what's to come. All it can do is watch and prepare for the worst.

Saber then got to its face and shouted, "Boo!"

The Terror quickly covered its ears and closed her eyes as she curled into a ball. Saber looked at the terrified Terror as he grinned and called out to his fellow mercenaries, "It's actually afraid of us! This is something I can get used to!"

Jesse was the first as he got close to the Terror as he knelt down to observe it. The Terror quickly opens its eyes out of nowhere as Jesse freaked out for a moment before the Terror crawled away from him. Jesse then started to give off a loud laugh as he has an idea of what this could mean.

"Hey Terror, you can talk right?" Jesse asked.

The Terror stayed silent as it tries to avoid Jesse only for the mercenary grabbed onto its arm and demanded, "Hey! It's rude to not answer someone when they are asking you a question."

The Terror then muttered, "Yyyesss-u?"

"Perfect, listen well. We got some questions to ask you and we will make it easy for you," Jesse explained, "First off, do you got a name?"

"Name… uh… Konno Junko!" replied the Terror.

"Konno?" Jesse pondered, "That sounds oriental. Is it really though?"

"Yes it is," Kamui confirmed.

"So Konno, where you from?" Jesse interrogated.

"Uh… my first… name is Junko," the Terror corrected as she just realized that their equivalent of "English" has the first name before the surname.

"Then say that next time!" Jesse insisted, "Now where are you from?"

"Japan," Junko squeaked.

"Never heard of it," Jesse replied.

"My turn!" Saber chimed in, "Why are you here?"

"Some…[gulp]" Junko struggle to say as she made a swirly hand sign with a door following it.

Saber raised an eyebrow, "A door?"

The Terror nodded as it wipes it's tears and started sniffing. It looked at the eyepatched mercenary with its dark glowing red eyes as if she were a puppy. Though this was not meant for manipulation.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Saber cursed, "You're making me feel guilty!"

Junko looked away, "Sorry."

"Hmm…" Jesse pondered, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kamui nodded while Saber looked uneasy. Saber then rubbed his chin as he grinned, "I think we have a solution to our storage problem."

Kamui raised an eyebrow, "You really think she can do it?"

"Well, she either does it or she will be kept here," Jeese explained, "We wouldn't need to pay her and she seems smart enough to listen to us."

"I see, payment by threat," Kamui understood, "That's kind of the loophole around here that bothers me."

"Hey, it's just basic rules here. If you need help, be ready to pay either it be money or trade. We're not a charity," Jeese shrugged.

Saber lowered his head, "Something tells me that it will go wrong somehow."

…

Somewhere in a village far off the west, there lived a young mage by the name of Delthea. She is arrogant and kind of immature but her skill in magic is what kept her from being all bark and no bite. She was one of the few who had assisted the Deliverance back in the war just because she was kidnapped and kind of wanted to help after being rescued.

At the moment, she is bored of her village again ever since the war. All she has done was practice magic because her parents told her so and just lazily did whatever in the village. To make matters worse, her brother Luthier has gone traveling since he finally got out of his comfort zone.

"Man, I miss Lu," Delthea complained as she kept walking, "I really don't got anyone to bug anymore."

Suddenly there was some rustling in the bushes which caught Delthea's attention, "Well I guess since there's finally something odd in this boring place."

As the mage got closer to the bush, it suddenly sprouted glowing red eyes which made Delthea shriek. The mage fell back on her butt as dust flew around her.

"I don't know if I should be glad that I'm scared or not!" Delthea complained as she stuck her hand out as she prepared a spell, "Alright! Whatever you are, come out because I seriously want to know what kind of animal you are!"

Suddenly from the bushes popped out a green skinned girl as she shouted, "_Lily is no animal!_"

Delthea grew more confused as her fear slowly faded away, "Say what?"

The girl cleared her through, "_English, don't fail me now. _Lily is no animal!"

"Eh… why is your skin so green and…" Delthea asked before seeing the oddest part of the girl, "Is that your heart sticking out?!"

"Don't you know it's rude to be asking questions like that to someone you never met?!" Lily complained.

"Oh uh… sorry," Delthea apologized, "So Lily, right? My name is Delthea. Kind of the village mage with the family."

"Lily name is Lily!" greeted the girl, "And wait, magic? Like a magician?"

Delthea got up and pouted, "I'll have you know that I can do more than a magician! Watch this!"

The mage raised her arms in the air and unleashed what appears to be a huge ball of energy. Heat surrounded the two as the mage then thrust it up the air quickly before it blew up in the air. No one was hurt during this demonstration.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Lily chirped, "Definitely better than a magician!"

"I know right!" Delthea grinned, "Say, it's kind of rare to find people around the same age as me around here. Where are you from anyways?"

"Well, judging from the past events and your display, Lily was transported from Japan to a whole other world and Lily's friends were scattered in separate places at different times," Lily explained.

Delthea gulped, "That's a mouthful."

"It's just quantum physics," Lily pointed out.

"What's that?" Delthea asked.

"It's complicated," the green skinned girl answered, "And since you saw Lily like this, Lily might as well tell you but please don't try to destroy Lily with your magic."

"Why would I? You seemed friendly," Delthea denied.

Lily held her head down, "Lily's a zombie."

Delthea just stared at Lily and asked, "What?"

"You know, undead, rise from the grave, wants flesh," Lily clarified.

"You mean a Terror? You look too cute and smart to be one," Delthea doubted.

"Yeah, Lily will forever stay cute now that she can't age!" the girl cheered as she popped off her head to further show proof.

"Whoa!" Delthea shook, "Okay, I believe you!"

Lily puts her head back on, "Great! Lily is at least glad to meet you, but not sure what your village will think of me thought."

"Hmm, pitchforks and torches I guess?" Delthea shrugged.

"Lily guess that she needs to hide in the woods for a while," Lily sighed, "Maybe until Lily can find a way back home."

Delthea took a moment to ponder until she realizes something, she might have finally have someone to talk to after so long, "You know Lily, maybe my magic can help you find a way home and I can visit you to keep you company everyday."

Lily's eyes glowed, "Really?!"

"Of course! This place is so boring so I finally got something fun to do! Maybe I can visit your world as well!" Delthea nodded.

"That's great! Lily thinks that this is a start of a beautiful friendship!" Lily cheered.

…

At what used to be the Zofia Harbor, it is nothing but corpses and walking corpses with some necrodragons here and there. The place was filled with blood shed and silence as black fog filled up what used to be so pleasant. Though the silence is broken by one particular Terror by the name of Sakura Minamoto and not the Sakura from Fire Emblem Fates.

"_Tae-chan! Look what have you done?! None of these people deserve this!_" complained a red haired Terror, "_We could have gotten you some dried squid at home!_"

Sakura grabbed onto a blacked haired Terror that was referred to as Tae who is currently wearing nun-like clothing. She paid no attention to the red haired Terror as she was eating dried squid and made some groaning sounds. It made things worse with the dragon responsible for giving Tae this much power to cause this much destruction.

"Girantina!" quoth the dragon in the sky.

"_I don't understand what are you talking about!_" complained Sakura.

"Aaahhhh…" Tae moaned.

"_If only Saki-chan was here._" Sakura lamented, "_She might have some idea what is going on._"

Tae was finished with her dried squid as she got up and gave off a loud cry. Raising her fists in the air as if she is declaring a revolution. All the terrors in the area responded back with more groaning as they finished their hunger for the living. Not just from eating flesh but the satisfaction of ending a life.

The dragon in the sky responded back to Tae as he roared, "Girantina!"

Tae then grabbed a glowing axe that was beside her that has a handle as long as a lance but the blade was big in an odd shape. The Terror held it like a noble as she went forth to find more dried squid to satisfy her hunger. All the other Terrors followed suit as they had their fill while some are scavenging some leftovers.

"_Wait! Tae-chan! Where are you going now?!_" cried Sakura.

…

Author's Notes: Sorry if it took longer than usual as school did take a toll on me as I expected. I only got spare time in the previous chapters. For later chapters, I might be later than usual until things sort of simmer down or not. Another problem is whether I get hype for something else as I was hype for Avengers Endgame which kind of distracted me.

In terms of how I write these stories, I often listen to Fire Emblem Echoes music to get me engaged in doing so. Tried playing the game as well which helped a little, but school kind of prevented that.

As for this chapter itself, I just assumed that Junko and Lily have some knowledge in English and that the language in Valentia is like English. Same goes for Hoshido being very Japanese. I was thinking of making Nohr be Italian or Latin based on the aesthetics of their Kingdom while Awakening will be very English. This is just what I thought.

In terms of other games being reference in the series, most likely just Fates, Awakening, and maybe Marth's series as it was confirmed to be canon and part of Echoes' continuity. I might do the Tellius series with an Ike reference at best if the story sees fit.

I also felt fuzzy while writing up the Lily part because its cute. Just wanted to get the other zombie girls involved. Until then, see you all soon and please leave a review!


	6. Bonding

During the week, things have gotten more and more uneasy in Valentia with the huge Terror breakout. Scouts have reported that the Zofia Harbor is now ravaged with no survivors. To make matters worse, there were rumors that they appear in other parts of Valentia as well as Alm and Celica spread the news.

In the Mercenary Kingdom, they have recently received news of the outbreak as well as a reward for joining the war effort. It was sent by a messenger for Jesse who spreaded the news further in his kingdom. Normally you expect them to back down since this is another war, but it appears to be more personal with a hefty reward.

Saber crosses his arms, "So Celica wants some extra help. Fine by me."

"Am I the only sane one here?!" Kamui sighed, "I mean sure this is a huge problem for us but if can't kill Junko, how can we kill the others."

"Relax!" Jesse mediated, "Apparently only the ones that are smart are hard to kill. The rest seems to be the ones we know in love with necrodragons."

Kamui begins to sweat, "That's not helping."

Saber patted Kamui's back, "If it makes you feel better, we'll handle those undead lizards and you deal with the canon fodder. Unless you're scared."

"Whatever, I might as well join you fools, but who is going to take care of Junko?" Kamui questioned.

The three mercenaries looked at the Terror who managed to be halfway done building a supply shack for their gold and booze. Junko was still chained up, but not so much that she can't work. To think she managed to get this much done under two days.

"Damn it! This is such a pain! Either I go for money and necrodragons or deal with that thing!" Kamui complained.

"Peace, Kamui! We'll pay you a sum for taking care of her," Jesse offered, "How does that sound?"

Kamui gave himself a facepalm, "Might as well."

"Great, we just get ready to pack tonight and leave by dawn. We'll have some people keep you company in case that little girl does something to you," Saber declared while snarking in his last remark.

"Oh ha ha!" Kamui hissed.

Kamui then went to Junko who was still building the shack, "Hey Junko, you doing alright?!"

The Terror looked at Kamui and nodded.

"Ok then," Kamui replied as he begin to look nervous, "By the gods, to think she is capable of doing all of this."

As Kamui was about to mind his own business, he heard some humming from a girl. He saw Saber and Jesse look as surprised as he turned back and saw that the Terror was singing to herself. It grew from a quiet hum to a noticeable melody as the Terror did not notice anyone listening.

The Terror's voice was way deeper than her speaking voice while sounding more confident. It heavily contrasted with her personality when they first met her as she then started to sing some lyrics. The Terror looked really lost in her song as she managed to get working on the shack while maintaining her song.

"Okay… this isn't the weirdest thing I ever seen, but this was weird," Saber perplexed.

"Is it odd that I like her singing voice?" Kamui yelped.

"I don't think you're the only one!" Jesse exclaimed as they saw a bunch of mercenaries who were walking by and heard Junko's voice.

The noise from the crowd got Junko to drop what she was doing and gasped at the sight of the crowd, "Sorry!"

If the undead could blush, Junko would at the moment as she was very embarrassed. She shy away as she continued working on the shack. Hoping that the mercenaries would leave her alone as they eventually did except for Kamui who is left to guard her.

"Didn't know you can sing," Kamui spoke.

Junko looked at the closed eyed mercenary as she nods while she kept working. Kamui is starting to put the puzzle together that this one Terror is not only a child, but a scared one. One that was cast out here for an odd reason and has no idea what is going on.

Kamui just sighed, "Look, you're not in trouble. In fact, we're more proud of you! To think you can do more things than just nom on people!"

Junko stopped what she was doing and said, "I'm not like that…"

"Excuse me?" Kamui asked.

Junko then stood in front of the mercenary as she fumed, "Do you honestly think that I'm some mindless zombie?! My English is not perfect sometimes and I'm a bit shy, but I can pick up on things and feel! I'm Junko Konno, the Showa Idol!"

Kamui sweated, "Wow…"

Junko then looked away, "I'm so sorry."

"No no… it's our fault. To think that you can now speak with less of that accent in the way and do so much… kind of doubted that you were like the rest," Kamui explained, "We have faced so many of the undead that it's kind of in our blood. To think that you of all Terrors changed that."

Junko then went back to work as she said, "Please leave me alone for now. I'll hopefully get this shack done late tomorrow."

"Can't do that sweetie," Kamui denied grimly, "You know how others feels if I were to just leave you here."

Kamui then suddenly spoke in a lighter tone, "But I can keep you company if you like. Maybe we can finally getting to know each other."

As a response, all Junko can do is smile. It was better than nothing, even if she denies it. Perhaps things will get better for her.

…

In the Priory, the Terror known as Ai is getting better at reading Valmese. Since she has an understand of her world's equivalent of the language and has learned it, she was able to pick up on it more than half a week.

"People fear what they don't understand and hate what they can't conquer," Ai read, "To that I saw this is a metaphor for how the world will see me in my true form."

"Very good Ai! You improved tremendously!" Genny gleed, "Not only you spoke all of it in Valmese but you were able to interpret that quote."

Ai looked embarrassed, "It's nothing."

Suddenly the door slammed opened revealing Mae holding a letter, "Genny! Celica needs us!"

Genny got up to follow Mae to talk more about it as Ai decided to follow suit. The three went to the altar to decide on the next course of action. Nomah and Boey so happened to be there as they were about finish praying.

"Mae, Genny, Ai, what brings you three here?" Nomah asked.

"It's Celica! We have an emergency!" Mae exclaimed as she was out of breath.

Boey held onto the pink haired priestess who is trying to breath, "Deep breaths Mae. Slowly."

Nomah was reading the letter as Genny was looking from behind. The old sage looked stunned but kept a stern look in the matter. He then passed the letter to Genny as the cleric showed the letter to Ai.

"To think they return and how fortunate that we have Ai here instead of the horrors in the Zofian Harbor," Nomah softly wept.

"Those undead meat bags will pay!" Mae declared, "No offense Ai."

"None taken," Ai nodded.

"Mae, have you forgotten what I have taught you about revenge? It is the most worthless of causes," Nomah reminded, "While this is a huge injustice, we must remember that Terrors were once people who died and have their rest disturbed. It is our duty to put them to rest."

"Sorry," Mae apologize, "But to think they killed off so many… it's just…"

"All we can do now is pray and help put an end to this. I do intend to help Celica and blessed those who have lost their lives in this tragedy," Nomah concluded.

"Let us help too!" Boey offered, "No offense Nomah but you would need our help."

"Don't worry Boey, I intended to ask the three of you to join me," Nomah assured, "I know my limits despite my distaste for it. Besides, you three were close to Celica after all."

"Anything for those people," Mae agreed, "And Celica."

"Of course!" Genny added.

"Let me come along!" Ai offered, "While I am not skilled in magic, I am proficient in archery. I can make improvised arrows on the way and I do have some skills in hunting."

"How generous of you," Nomah smiled, "Perhaps we can find your friends as the letter did mentioned other Terrors like you."

"Yeah, I definitely know Saki and that only she would give me that nickname. To think she still refer me as Bandages even in the most dire of moments," Ai agreed.

"We cannot ask the others to come because we need more people here than out there, but we will prevail thanks to our faith in Lady Mila," Nomah stated, "Even if she is no longer here."

"Then it's settle," Mae spouted before beating her chest, "Let's go!"

"Wait up! We need to pack up first!" Boey cautioned.

"This is great! More ideas for my novel!" Genny cheered.

And so the five prepare on their journey to the Zofia Harbor and Castle against the army of the undead. It will be a difficult task, but they have gone through worse before. What trials will they face until then?

…

In the woods, we have Delthea and Lily hanging out together in the woods as they simply talk about the their worlds and lives. In Lily's case, her afterlife mostly. The two seem to enjoy each other's company as they took a walk around the woods.

"Instead of magic, you got all of these cool things!" Delthea stated, "That's pretty cool!"

"But magic is also cool too!" Lily argued, "Not everyone can simply create fire out of nothing or shoot lasers."

"Lasers?" Delthea asked.

"Beams of light," Lily explained, "We don't really have laser guns yet but we do implement lasers in things like TV or pointers."

"Using light to point at thing and TV? Wow, you got an omnipotent being like me questioning things. That's impressive," Delthea marveled.

"Lily got so much to explain to you and that's just the beginning," Lily explained before she suddenly heard some horse galloping.

Delthea looked side to side, "Quick! Hide!"

The two went for the bushes as they peered at what is coming by. It appeared to be a small army of knights coming by with weapons ready. Leading this squad is none other than Sir Clive, the first captain of the One Kingdom's Brotherhood of Knights.

"Lily, I got a plan but I need you to cooperate if you want to make it out here alive or more alive than dead," Delthea whispered as Lily gulped and nodded.

Delthea reached for a bag that she has and said an enchantment to make it bigger. Lily looked at her new friend as she has some idea of what's to come. It's either this or be captured by some knights.

...

At the forest village, there was panic after Clive came by to warn them of the Terror attacks. Currently his job is to not only spread the message, but to skirmish any small Terror attacks. He is allowed to retreat if there are too many as he only has an army of 10 cavaliers including himself.

"Thank you Sir Clive for saving us!" cried a villager, "To think the rumors were true."

"Do no fret my friend," Clive assured, "We will settle this issue at once. If you please allow us to stay for the night and scout the area, it would do us a great favor."

"Of course! Anything for the great Sir Clive," said a villager, "You have done so much for us that we would happily repay you."

"I thank you for your generosity," Clive thanked, "We mostly just need shelter, food for the men and horses, and supplies."

Just as arrangements were made, Clive heard some rustling in the bushes. He got his lance out as he prepared to strike for what's to come. The villagers watched in awed as they get to see a well-known knight in action.

The thing came out of the bushes and it turns out to just be Delthea with a large bag. The girl was surprised to see Clive of all people here even though she has met him here and there. Though she mostly hangs out with his little sister.

"Clive!" Delthea yelped, "It's good to see you."

"Ah Delthea," Clive greeted, "It's been so long. I reckon that you are working on your magic with your latest batch of supplies."

"Uh… yes yes! I am working on something big!" Delthea assured, "I got to get working right now!"

Delthea ran off to her house as Clive was left curious. All the blue knight did was shrug it off and went to work with his men. Though something seems off with that girl.

…

In Delthea's home, the mage went to her basement of a room that she locked with magic to ensure that nobody can get in. She then took out what appears to be body parts of sorts. But it was not just any body parts, but it was…

"Oof! Lily feels so stuffy in there!" Lily complained as she slowly reassembles herself.

"Well what else can I do?" Delthea argued, "I didn't know they were coming! And I really want to learn much more about your world! Like having buildings that touch the sky and boxes that help communicate people from afar!"

"Those boxes are called phones," Lily corrected as she is fully back together, "We just talked about it yesterday."

Delthea started sweating, "Right… I used to think that I know everything, but I guess I might be missing some details. You really made as much of an impact in my life since the war."

"Lily's glad that she did," Lily giggled, "Though, maybe Lily can hide in here for a while. It's better than being stuck in the woods."

"You know what, that's not a bad idea," Delthea agreed.

"Then it's settled!" Lily concluded, "It's more cramp than Kotaro's home but it seems nicer at least! It even got lots of books!"

"Kotaro?" Delthea asked.

"The man who resurrected Lily and her friends to be idols to save Saga," Lily answered.

"Is he some sort of mage and what are idols?" Delthea questioned as she is growing confused, "No wait… of course he is! If he has to be a really skilled mage or gain some unholy source to do so!"

"Honestly, Lily does not know how he did it. All that man said that it's like in most zombie movies," Lily then raises her arms, "Just rise from our graves!"

"I don't trust him," Delthea said.

"Lily agrees too. He's so scary, though Lily managed to find new friends and be cute forever!" the undead girl added.

"Cute forever… man, you really got me thinking and that's saying something since I barely think about much these days," Delthea wondered, "Though can you explain more about these TVs again? We kind of got interrupted earlier"

"Lily guess that it can't be helped," Lily sighed, "Lily is willing to answer and explain everything about the world she lives in!"

The two girls were safe for now, at least they think they are. That is until there was a knock on the door. Delthea stood still as someone might be onto her. Could it be Clive who notices that something is up? The two girls try to think of a plan to get away with it again, but can they do it a second time?

"What to do? What to do?" Delthea asked.

…

Author's notes: Sorry if this chapter seem shorter than usual. It's mostly due to midterms and all and I got more soon. But I'll try my best as always.

On a side note, I was questioning about referencing Fire Emblem Fates somehow and question on which characters to use. I was thinking of either using one member of each royal family or using the children in the game. Which one you guys like more?

Hopefully in the next chapter, I can get some stuff to really happen. Until then, see you later and please leave a review. It helps motivate me in writing more.


	7. The Lily Chapter

"What to do? What to do?" Delthea asked.

Lily's first response was to go back into the back and layed in there in an improvised positioned as Delthea went to open the door. She removed her magical locks as it slowly opens to create suspense. The young mage took a deep breath only for her to be face to face with someone she never expected, her older brother.

"Lu?!" Delthea gasped, "What are you doing back here?! I thought you want to go explore the world?!"

"I can come back when I feel like it. Eight months away from home is a really long time!" Luthier scolded, "Though I admit that I miss being here."

The two just stood there as they were waiting for something to happen as Luthier decided to break the silence, "This usually is the part where you hug me or at least that's how it works."

"About that, I kind am in a middle of something," Delthea said as she is trying to focus both her brother and Lily, "Magic stuff and all."

Luthier raised an eyebrow, "Oh… you being focused for once. That's an excellent welcome back gift."

"Look, I'm a little older now and I got stuff. We'll catch up after I deal with it!" Delthea promised.

"Ew…"

"What was that?" Luthier asked.

"It's nothing!" Delthea denied.

"Little sister, there is no need to hide anything from me. I know how you feel," Luthier assured.

"Wait, what?" Delthea gasped.

"Before we met Alm, I kept my own secrets here as well. I sometimes hide cats in the house and cared for them. Mostly because mother and father did not allow any in the house, even if they were in need of help. Don't worry, they were all freed in my old room," Luthier explained.

"Wow… I never knew you had a rebellious side to you," Delthea giggled.

"Don't get used to it, but I'm not one to talk. As long as it doesn't cause trouble, your secret is safe with me," Luthier said.

Suddenly Lily popped out of her bag and yelled, "Lily is not an it!"

The two mages look at Lily as their cover has been blown. Delthea's looked at her brother with begging eyes, hoping that he won't get mad. Lily looked dumbfounded as her impulsiveness got herself in trouble big time.

As for Luthier, he was shocked from the sight of Lily as he slowly took a step back and said, "She looks cute."

"EHHHH!" Delthea screamed.

"Called it! Lily is cute for a zombie!" the undead girl boasted.

"I have to agree," Luthier nodded, "I do like the star and hair. Very charming, but to think you are a terror."

"Uh…" Delthea muttered in fear.

"Delthea, did you sold your soul to Duma? Or perhaps you finally focused on your magic and summoned her?" Luthier asked.

"Why… yes! Yes I did! I summoned her! I just thought that you would be upset that it was a Terror instead of something more… majestic per say," Delthea bragged.

"Lily is not a terror," Lily added.

"I can see why you would be afraid… fear not. If anyone dares to judge your achievement, I will vouch for your defense," Luthier offered.

"That's great and all, but we kind of need to help her go home…" Delthea corrected, "She doesn't really belong here and I doubt she is even allowed here."

"Ah yes… the recent outbreaks," Luthier noticed, "Lily was it, I shall provide you protection until then. Just as long as you don't bite or anything that Terrors do…"

"Lily would never do that!" Lily shouted.

Delthea wiped the sweat on her forehead, "Whew! And here I thought we were in trouble."

"Pardon me… I thought I heard some noise here."

Luthier and the two girls look out of the door and saw Clive standing there with one hand on his chin. He does not seem mad and calm as always. Though he does seem to focus on Lily.

"Clive! Please don't hurt Lily! She means no harm!" Delthea begged.

"Peace Delthea, I was here because your parents are willing to provide me and my men some supplies and some shelter," Clive explained, "And Lily?"

"Yeah! She's a really smart and friendly Terror from another world! We just became friends and I'm worried with what you and the others would do to her!" Delthea begged as she tried to defend Lily.

"Yeah! Lily would never hurt people like in the movies! Lily is also not a terror! Lily is a zombie!" Lily clarified.

"Hmm, you are just like Saki back in the castle," Clive noted, "But not as brash."

"Saki-chan? You found her!" Lily gasped, "What did you do to her?!"

"She is only her head, but we found her that way," Clive answered.

"Well… looks like Lily is the bigger girl now," Lily stated, "That's what she gets for calling me Shrimpy!"

"You are Shrimpy? One of Saki's friends?" Clive asked.

"My name is not Shrimpy, it's Lily. Saki-chan keeps calling Lily that!" Lily replied.

Clive then gave a stern look, "You'll have to come with me, we'll not only keep you safe but reunite you with Saki."

"Take me with you! I want to keep Lily safe as well," Delthea prompted, "You of all people know how skilled I am with magic."

Clive eyes widen, "About that, I was going to ask if you are willing to help."

The blue knight then turned to Luthier, "And Luthier, it has been a while. My apologies for not noticing you."

"None taken," Luthier accepted, "And yes I would join you."

"You just came back right?" Clive questioned.

"I will be fine," Luthier assured, "From what I heard, these Terror attacks are a big problem in all of Valentia. Not only that, Alm is in need of help. I am willing to support a dear friend of mine."

"Then it's settled," Clive concluded, "This area was meant to be our last stop before heading back as the squadron in Rigel will handle the path ahead. We leave by dawn and I suggest you pack up."

The blue knight left as the two mages and zombie just look at each other with dumbfounded looks. It seems that luck was in their side for now. Let's see if it lasts for long.

…

Later that night, Delthea got ready for bed as she is sharing her bed with Lily. The two layed on the bed together but not that close because we are not going that far. I mean where else Lily will sleep in a cramped magic room.

"Lily is glad things turned out well in the end," Lily chirped, "Not that Lily needs sleep, but it's night to do so."

"Now we just need to worry about the villagers and we can get you back to your friend Saki," Delthea yawned, "Nothing will go wrong from here on out."

Suddenly there was loud knocking with a roar from multiple people. Delthea and Lily got up to see what is going on. Upon reaching to the door of the house, the two saw a rally of villagers with pitchforks and torches while Luthier and Sir Clive is there trying to calm them down.

"Sir Clive! For your safety, we want to help get rid of it!" cried a villager.

"What if she kills you in your sleep?!" cried another villager.

"You're just too kind for this world!"

"People, calm down! It is getting late at night and I have everything under control," Clive said.

"Can we at least burn the witch responsible?" asked a villager.

"For the last time, Delthea is not a witch anymore!" Luthier barked.

Delthea then suddenly pushed her brother and Clive out of the way as she dragged Lily along. The villagers gasped as they then prepare to attack. However, Delthea prepared a fire spell to back them off.

"Alright! Alright! Who dares disturb my beauty sleep?!" Delthea threatened.

"Look! It's the witch!" cried a villager.

"Burn the witch!"

"SHUT UP!" Delthea ordered as the fire in her hands grew.

The villagers held their tongue as they then remained silent, whimpering like dogs. Clive and Luthier looked at the mage with a surprised look as they did not see this coming. Delthea now has everybody's attention.

"Tell me, what makes Terrors scary?" Delthea asked.

The villagers nervously looked at each other until one barely answered, "They turned me into a newt!"

Delthea raised an eyebrow, "A newt?"

"I got better," the villager shrugged.

"They bite!" answered another villager.

"Good! And do you see Lily here biting anyone?" Delthea questioned as she has Lily set up to the crowd.

"No…"

"But she might."

"Is she biting now?" Delthea asked again.

"No…" the villagers said as they looked at each other.

Delthea wave her hand, "If Lily does not bite anyone, that means…"

After some thought, one villager answered, "She is not scary!"

"Good! Now good night!" Delthea shouted as went back to bed.

Before Lily left, she greeted, "It's nice to meet you all!"

The Terror went back inside while everyone seemed lost and confused. They then went back to their homes to go to sleep for the night.

…

In the next morning, Clive and his men began packing up to return back to the castle. The sun is barely rising, but there was light at least. Delthea, Lily, and Luthier had bags and clothing ready for the trip as they waited for the knights to begin marching.

"This will be a dangerous journey back," Clive warned, "We have encountered some Terrors on the way so be very careful."

"We got this!" Delthea boasted as Luthier just gave a thumbs up.

"What can Lily do to help?!" Lily asked, "Lily is skilled in wilderness survival, hunting, gathering, weather reading, and so much more!"

"That alone would be most useful!" Clive said with a surprised look, "Though you might need a weapon."

The Terror then whips out an axe, "Lily got this! It was lying around and nobody owned it!"

"Hmm, I guess that works," Clive nodded.

Clive then order the march as the knights, mages, and terror went out of the village to get back to the castle. They all went at a moderate pace to conserve stamina for the trip while not being too slow. Even though the knights were on horses, the mages and Terror was able to catch up.

…

Author's Notes: Sorry if this chapter seems short, whenever I try to think of what else to add it feels more like filler or it won't flow well. So I just decided to end right there.

Besides that, feeling tired from school and all.

Please leave a review if you can.


	8. The Meeting

A week has passed since the Kingdom of Valentia has encountered Saki as Alm and Celica made many preparations for an upcoming invasion and international meeting. With a lot in their plate, they kept working nonstop everyday as they await support from former comrades in other parts of Valentia and potential support of other kingdoms. They only hope for things to get better.

For now, the King and Queen are making preparations before said meeting in their own different ways. First, we have Celica reading letters from old comrades that will come by in a few days while getting dressed for the international meeting. She had suitors getting her in her Princess outfit which is similar to her priestess outfit but with a tiara and more armor. All the while she had Saki's head sitting on a table to watch.

"Saki! Good news! My old friends in the Priory met a Terror named Ai that is kind of like you. Do you know her?" Celica asked.

"Oh… Bandages! Can't believe it was that easy," Saki chuckled.

"I see… and apparently Saber found Terror named Junko," Celica gasped, "To think his writing is so neat."

"Disco? I doubt she'd survive with a person that has Saber for a name," Saki said.

"You might be right as they did found her in the Mercenary Kingdom," Celica agreed as she starts to look a little worried.

"Mercenary Kingdom?" Saki questioned.

"It's a place where there are no nobles or lords, just people who help each other for a price. Alm and I agreed to it because it would help spread the message of equality among the people of Valentia," Celica explained.

"Hmm… reminds me of my old biker gang," Saki reminiscenced.

"Right, an old gang group of yours that ravage and pillage… I don't exactly approve of it, but that's all in the past," Celica said.

"Actually I would still do that if I had my old gang back," Saki corrected.

Celica looked disappointed, "To each their own I guess."

Celica was done with her dress as she picked up Saki's head, "We'll present you in the meeting later so please behave yourself."

"Likewise your highness," Saki mocked.

"Please, just call me Celica," Celica said.

Saki gave an expression of not caring, "Whatever."

"I wonder what's Alm up to," Celica thought.

…

In the training grounds, Alm is already dressed in his Hero armor as he was practicing his swordsmanship against a training dummy. He has been working on diplomatic duties for so long that he had some difficulties finding time to train. Even if there is peace, he still needs to stay in condition.

"To low, need to keep my stance," Alm criticized himself.

"Alm!"

Alm stopped what he was doing and saw Celica, "Oh hey Celica, you look nice."

Celica smiled, "And I see you got up early, you didn't even have breakfast."

"I just need a breather is all from all my kingly duties," Alm sighed as he was sweating, "And I really gone rusty in the sword."

"Training is important, but don't wear yourself out today," Celica reminded.

"I know, I better get going then," Alm said, "We better hope that this work."

…

At the council meeting room, Alm and Celica sat beside each other as they awaited their guest. Saki's head sat in front of them as she seemed to be bored out of her mind, not the first time though as she pretty much did this for about a week. It was when the doors open that relieve that boredom.

The first kingdom to come is from the recently discovered Kingdom of Valla, lead by Queen Corrin. The only people she brought with her is Princess Azura, her maid Felicia, and her husband Suzukaze or Kaze for short. They all appear in their combat clothing, but did not have as much armor as Alm or Celica.

"Celica! It has been so long!" Corrin greeted.

"Ah, Corrin," Celica replied, "Even Azura as well."

"Let me guess, from one of your trips to other worlds," Alm guessed.

Celica only gave a nod before she continued her conversation with Corrin, "How has it been old friend?"

"Pretty average at best. Kind of odd running a kingdom with only the people I know, two kids, and no one else," Corrin replied, "Sometimes it's a bit lonely but I do have friends to support me."

"Children, already?" Celica asked.

"It's complicated," Corrin stated as she looked at Kaze who is the father.

Alm offered, "Please, have a seat. It must have been a long journey coming here from so far away."

"Thank you," Corrin replied as she and her friends took a seat.

The next kingdom to come was of Archanea which was a surprise to Alm and Celica as they were told that Marth had business to handle. Specifically Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem is going on at the moment. The strangest thing is that the people around Marth appear to be unfamiliar and Marth is wearing a mask.

"Oh, hello Lord Marth," greeted Celica, "It is a pleasure having you here despite your recent troubles."

"I managed," replied Marth as his voice seemed off and the "Hero King" is coughing.

Celica then eyed on the particular people by Marth side as they all appear as mercenaries. One of them appeared as a blond lad with puffy sleeves and is currently doing some dramatic poses. The other was a man with gray hair with simple mercenary gear and a tunic. The other was a girl with long red twintails with a shoulder shield, but minimal armor. The queen seemed to find something odd with this group.

"Laslow? Selena? Odin? What are you three doing here?" Corrin asked before Celica could come up with a conclusion on her own.

"Odin?" asked the blond man, "That sounds like an amazing name. Fitting if I were a mage."

Azura decided to speak up, "Give it up you three, I fooled everyone with a disguise like this before."

"Milady, I really have no idea on what are you talking about," said the gray haired man, "But we could talk some more over tea."

The man was then punched on the shoulder by the red haired girl who then crosses her arms. The girl then gave a glare at the two mercenaries and remained silent. Corrin on the other hand became more suspicious.

"Lady Corrin I assume, I assure you that these are not the men you know," Marth clarified as he sat at one end of the table near the door, "They are Owain, Inigo, and Severa respectively."

"Oh… they just look so familiar is all," Corrin said.

"Man, these people are such a bore," Saki complained from the table as everyone in the room jumped back a bit as they noticed the disembodied head.

Marth got his sword out, "Lord Alm, what is the meaning of this?"

"We plan on discussing about this during the meeting. I apologize for Saki here," Alm stated as he tried to stay calm in the situation, "All we need to do now is await for the remaining kingdoms."

Sudden the door bust open revealing a pudgy man in red clothing and blue overalls. He had a mustache that goes well with his smile as he greeted, "It's a me, a Mario!"

"So the particular Mushroom Kingdom arrived… Corrin, where did you meet them?" Alm asked.

"From a dimensional battle royale where the greatest fighters come together and determine the strongest," Corrin explained, "I have fought along with Marth as well including his descendants."

Alm raised an eyebrow as he saw more people from the Mushroom kingdom as there lies Princess Peach in her pink dress and all. Surrounding the princess where little mushroom headed people that were lead by both the princess and an older looking mushroom man. Following up is a man that looks like Mario but in green, but you know that's Luigi.

"Hi!" Peach greeted.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Valentia, I hope that you feel welcome here," Celica welcomed.

"It's a bit dusty and old, but it works," Peach remarked.

"Uhhh… your retainers… they look cute," Celica complimented.

"Oh these, they're called Toads," Peach said.

One of these Toads spoke, "My name's Toad and I… LIKE… SPAGHETTI!"

Celica looked dumbfounded, "Uh…"

"Wait, Mario! The Mario!" Saki exclaimed, "So we are transferred into a video game!"

"Oh lookie here! It's a green goomba!" Mario said.

"Mario!" cried Luigi, "I don't think it's a goomba!"

"You damn right I'm not!" Saki growled, "I'm a zombie!"

"Mama mia!" Luigi cried even more, "I a knew that there are a zombies around!"

"We will explain all of this in the meantime…" Alm assured as the room started to shake.

"Earthquake!" shouted Corrin as a green pipe suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh don't a worry, it's probably a Daisy!" Mario said as he was correct.

A orange dressed princess popped out of the green pipe as she shouted, "HELLO!"

The princess then lands safely on her feet and went to Celica and Alm while giving them a bear hug. The King and Queen of Valentia were starting to be out of breath as they never expected such a greeting. After being let go, Alm and Celica tried to breath.

"Hi I'm Daisy!" the princess shouted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Daisy," Celica greeted back.

"Just call me Daisy," the princess smiled as there was another earthquake.

"Another pipe?" Alm asked.

Mario shrugged, "It's actually a Bowser. He often kidnaps the princess, but we are friends for a most part!"

The door was then ravaged as there was a giant turtle dragon with an army of turtle men and chestnut looking creatures. Beside him was a turtle like being in a blue cloak and broomstick. The turtle king roared before beating his chest.

"So this is Valentia… oh ho… the princess here is a charmer!" Bowser chuckled.

Celica blushed as Alm stepped in, "Welcome errr King Bowser?"

"Yeah kid, whatever. Where's the king?" Bowser asked.

"I am the king," Alm answered.

"No wonder this place is a mess," Bowser remarked as Alm is taking a deep breath and trying to remain calm.

Celica immediately changed the subject to lighten the mood as she asked Corrin, "So when would the Kingdom of Hoshido or Nohr be coming in?"

Corrin gave the queen an uneasy look as she lowered her head, "I was going to discuss that with you later."

"You know what would make this even better?" Saki asked, "If Donkey Kong gets in the mix!"

"Donkey Kong?" Alm asked.

"A friend of ours who is a giant ape," Luigi explained, "To think that a zombie knows so much of a us."

"You guys are like video game icons, better than King here," Saki said.

"Uh… perhaps my tale was not spread as far as them," Alm sighed.

"Better yet, these people call me a zombie! Not a Terror!" Saki sassed.

"For the last time Saki, Terrors just sounds better," Alm reminded.

"Honest a ly, it sounds a stupid," Mario chimed in.

Suddenly from the walls, Saki's wish came true as Donkey Kong himself crashed in leaving behind a bunch of debris. The big ape stood straight up and started to beat his chest proudly as his partner Diddy Kong cartwheeled to his side. The ape then roared like the animal he is as he started to hop in one spot and make ape noises.

"Does he even count?" Alm asked.

"Technically, he is king of his island," Corrin answered, "I might of went overboard with the recommandations."

"We got one more coming here and they totally fit your style," Peach said.

The last kingdom is from the distant land of Hyrule as there was a princess of blond with elvish ears approaching to the room with grace. She saw the damage that the others made as she then gaze at the residence of the room. You could say that she is like Peach but more grounded to reality.

Then beside the princess was a man in a green tunic with a green cap. He carried with him a sword that rivals the Falchion with a shield on his back. It is none other than the Hero of Legend, LINK!

"Ah, Princess Zelda. I bid you welcome to Valentia," Alm greeted as he then thought to himself, "Finally, someone that I hope seems normal."

"Salutations, I do apologize for being late. There were some mishaps with some redeads on the way," Zelda apologized.

"Redeads? You mean the recent Terror attacks," Alm exclaimed, "To think it has spread to the other kingdoms."

"Yah! HA! AAHHH!" quoth the Hero of Time.

"Yes… we did encounter them as well and intent to discuss about it," Alm replied.

"SHAAA! Ai YAH!" Link said.

"Don't worry, for some reason understood you," Alm nervously said.

"I think we need to start the meeting," Corrin addressed with a stern look.

"Right… So I see that everyone is aware of the recent Terror attacks," Alm added as everyone got seated.

"So that's what those zombies are called?" Peach gasped.

"They been a bother for a few weeks!" Bowser complained.

"There has been recent attacks of them in Hyrule," Zelda explained, "Many guards and civilians have gone missing. While Link and I managed with some allies, we do not know how long we can hold them off."

Donkey Kong proceeds to make some ape sounds with Diddy Kong following suit.

Daisy shrugs, "I'm just here because I'm bored."

"Good, at least we all have the mutual understanding that this is a problem and not scoff it off as a rumor," Marth nodded.

"At my end… these Terrors you speak off…" Corrin lamented as she is trying to stay strong, "The kingdom of Hoshido and Nohr perished thanks to them. The family that I grew up with, my birthright, and those I fought alongside with… gone."

Mario gave his condolence, "Oh no! I'm a sorry Corrin!"

"This is a serious matter," Celica said, "While you all faced some losses and encounters, I proposed that we make an alliance against this threat. Just recently, the Zofia Harbor was raided by these Terrors."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded as they agreed. Celica could not believe that these attacks were more drastic than she imagined. To think it could of spread so far.

"Hey! Anyone gonna explain the elephant in the room?!" Saki shouted.

"Oh right," Celica noticed, "We also encountered the type of Terrors that are capable of speech and intelligence. This one is feisty, but the others that are like her are friendly from what I heard."

"ZOMBIE! I'm a zombie!" Saki corrected.

"She was found earlier this week along with other news of other Terrors that are similar to her. I understand if you are all skeptical even though this one has been subdued," Celica continued.

"The fact that this one is capable of speech alone is dangerous," Zelda said, "What if she is capable of lying or this is some sort of plan she is coming up with?"

"Excuse me princess! I'm right here!" Saki complained, "If I did want you dead, would've done so long time ago!"

"No need to be rude to the green Goomba Zelda," Peach yawned, "We'll work together to deal with the zombies and get Mario to save the day! Meeting adjoined!"

Saki glared at Peach, "You were really my least favorite character. Always getting kidnapped and hoping Mario can save you. You really lack guts!"

"That's it!" Peach fumed, "Get rid of this thing!"

Marth interupted, "No offense Princess Peach, Lord Alm and Lady Celica has their reasons to keep this thing alive and there is more to discuss such as supplies, weapons, man power, and…"

"That's only because you guys don't have Mario who can handle all of it on his own. Even Zelda got the right idea with Link," Peach scoffed.

"Excuse me!" Zelda objected, "Link may be the hero of Hyrule, but we do not rely solely on him!"

"I'll have to agree with Zelda," Corrin nodded, "Even some of us are capable of fending off this army ourselves, having a bigger army can help. Some of us do have great man power around here as well. Specifically Bowser."

"Ah Princess, you flatter me," Bowser blushed, "My army is the best in the world so of course they can help!"

"And I'm a the guy who stomp on all of a them," Mario giggled.

"The kingdom of Nohr and Hoshido were taken over and my kingdom lacks soldiers. Though we do have strong fighters, Valentia, Hyrule, and maybe the Mushroom Kingdom has some manpower with Bowser being the most fruitful," Azura summarized, "In terms of technology, Valla has been discovering and developing ancient tools that will benefit us."

"That's wonderful!" Alm gasped, "In terms of supplies, I did recall that Hyrule has fairies and potions that can assist us."

"Of course," Zelda replied, "We got some ready at the moment. Mostly the potions though."

"There is more to discuss about since I fear that it might not be enough," Marth warned, "While what we have together will benefit us in the upcoming battle, we still got…"

"These people are becoming a drag," Saki complained as she had to endure more and more politics with these people.

It was then her boredom was mitigated when suddenly Tobin barged into the room. The man was out of breath as he seemed worried and attempted to knock on the door only to realize that it's broken. He then look at the council meeting as he tries to breath.

"Hey, sorry to be rude but I think Princess Sakura is here!" Tobin huffed.

"Egghead? A princess?" Saki asked.

Corrin got up, "Sakura!?"

The man stood to the side as a young girl enters the room. She looks like a shrine maiden with short red hair and blood stains that are as red as her hair with a strange looking bow on her back. She looked very tired and pale as she tried her best to stay standing up. It was definitely not the Sakura Saki knew.

"Oh, never mind then," Saki said.

Corrin on the other hand rushed to hug the little girl. The dragon queen was broken into tears as the rest of her court went to the queen to comfort her.

All Princess Sakura could muster to say was, "_I made it big sister._"

"_Don't worry, your big sister is here,_" Corrin assured.

Another figure came into the room with a gastly aura sounding her. She wore ninja like outfit and armor with a blade that emits lightning to add to the special effects. This woman had no pupils in sight with a green decomposed face. Her auburn hair is tied up in a bow like shape with some bangs on the side. Clearly someone Saki knows.

"YUUGIRI!?" Saki shouted.

The zombie bows and greeted in Japanese, "_Salutations Saki-han and the rest of you. We have so much to discuss._"

…

Author's notes: This chapter was getting longer than it needs to with the cameos and all. I promise you that the Mario characters and all will mostly be in this part only and will not play a major role. Just referenced here and there, but not really. This was meant to be a joke at first, but I did not realize how bothersome it got. However, the extra Fire Emblem characters will play some role, but the main focus is on the Echoes characters.

Also thought it would be nice to end it with a Yuugiri cliffhanger since this chapter needed more of the zombie girls. I really thought I can fit Saki in this. Sorry everyone.

Also sorry for the late submission due to school and all. Feeling really tired but summer vacation in like three weeks.

Hope to you see then.


	9. The Harbor

From where we last left off, it was mostly politics between kingdoms on the current Terror invasion. Confidant that they may have the tools to face this raid, they went further on the matter. However, Princess Sakura of Hoshido made a sudden appearance looking tired and wounded with a certain Terror that Saki is familiar with.

"_Where have you been girl?_" Saki asked.

"_It's complicated for the last three months since I got here_," Yuugiri answered as she stood beside Princess Sakura.

The Princess of Hoshido is currently seated besides Corrin but it was meant to be reserved for the current King of Hoshido Ryoma. The problem was that since he is absent, she was given permission to sit there as a sole representative of Hoshido. However, that is not much of a honor at the moment.

"_And seriously, what's up with that get up?_" Saki yelped, "_And three months? Good lord I got so many questions._"

"_In due time Saki-han,_" Yuugiri assured as she looked at Princess Sakura for permission to speak.

The little girl only gave a nod as Yuugiri explained, "_As you may know, the Kingdoms of the White Night Castle and the Dark Night Castle has been ravaged by zombies. Princess Sakura is left as one of the remaining survivors of it all. We travelled from her home to here by foot and boat with only limited provisions and the two sacred weapons of the White Night Castle. On the way, we did gain some information of the attack as it was led by an unknown zombie lord and a dragon._"

Corrin translated, "Basically, she just summarized what we already know and how she found out there there is a rumored leader of these Terrors and a dragon involved."

"_Fluent in Japanese Lady Kamui,_" Yuugiri noted.

"_Of course, kind of have to since I got family both two different countries,_" Corrin explained.

"_Anywho, I was able to gain information as I fit in with these zombies and learned that this particular dragon is named Grima. The dragon desires to conquer the world with the undead as supreme,"_ Yuugiri continued as Corrin translated the rest to everyone else.

"_Oh great, another evil dude wants to take over the world,_" Saki yawned, "_Lame._"

"_Even so, the undead themselves were simple minded and only in numbers. The best course of action is to find ways to attack while they are separated in small packs rather than go after them head on,_" Yuugiri suggested as Corrin again translates the whole thing.

"Not a bad idea," Alm agreed, "We should find isolated areas that would lure these dastards away from each other and then strike."

"Alm, it's not as simple as that. We need to find the area in the first place," Celica reminded.

And so the council continued talking much to the reader's and Saki's demise as I will simply summarized the rest. They pretty much talk about the next course of action until they finally ended the meeting. Some of the other kingdoms proceed to head home while others stay to help out as much as possible in Valentia.

Meanwhile, Yuugiri the Dread Fighter explains everything to Saki of what has happened to her. They are currently in a small bedroom where Yuugiri is allowed to stay for the night as Saki's head is placed on a table. Yuugiri on the other hand used to time to strip only the armored parts of her outfit.

"_So let me get this straight, you were stuck in some Samurai fantasy land for like three months trying to get here with some princess. Found a scroll that gave you this armor and powers. Got a sweet katana and you can only wield it if you suck the blood of said princess,_" Saki summarized.

"_Precisely,_" Yuugiri nodded.

"_That kicks major ass!_" Saki glamored, "_All I been doing is being only a head for about a week dealing with some Dungeon and Dragons dorks!_"

"_How unfortunate,_" Yuugiri said.

"_Apparently I heard news that Bandages is coming here soon, Disco is stuck in the desert, and they found Shrimpy,_" Saki yapped.

"_That's wonderful,_" Yuugiri smiled, "_But please refer them to their real names, Saki-han._"

"_Whatever,_" Saki scoffed, "_Wonder what they been up to?_"

…

On a ship, the mages of the Novis Monastery are heading to the Zofia Harbor where they are getting closer in meeting the King and Queen of Valentia. It was a long and safe journey so far with no incidences in site. That is until they find true horror later.

Even if they are on the go, Genny is still mentoring Ai in speaking Valmese as she did pack some books with her. Our heroes have nothing better to do so they might as well use this time efficiently. At the moment, Genny is helping Ai read her first chapter book that is based on a legend rather than a supplementary book. Though Ai only started where Genny left off in the book that they are currently reading.

"As Queen Elincia took the hand of the Radiant Hero, she held it closely to her heart as she told the hero 'Thank you, my Lord Ike. I am so blessed to have met you.' Those words shook the Radiant Hero as he then took the new Queen to see her people. Out they went into the light with the people of Crimea cheering for their Queen. And so it was in the spring of the year 46, Elincia Ridell Crimea saw peace return to her homeland. In the years to follow, the story of Queen Elincia and her noble hero Ike spread across the land and inspired the songs of many or wandering troubadours," Ai read while having a slight accent.

"Wow, you managed to read all of that," Genny gasped, "I should really show you the sequel once you really finish this story!"

"It is an interesting read," Ai agreed, "Though it's a shame that you could only bring this one. I am curious about the previous chapters though."

"It's alright, I was about to read this anyways and it was fun reading the last few parts with you," Genny said as she then saw what appears to be Mae barfing into the sea.

"I'm fine! Just a small medical problem! I got this!" Mae announced before she kept on barfing.

"I can help!" Genny insisted as she ran to Mae.

Ai is currently wearing what appears to be in archer garb with a shoulder pad and a pair of boots. Her outfit was blue with her clothing and the long sheet of cloth hanging in front of her. It was given to her by the mages in the priory as a good luck gift for her current adventure.

As Ai was about to just smile for the moment, she felt an ominous mood shivering down her spine. It was as if she left something is calling for her as she went near the bow spirit of the ship, only to gasp at the sight she is looking at. The clouds were slowly darkening as they went forth, but it was not a storm.

Ai then tried to warn everyone only to bump into Boey who was so happen to be there. The impact made her body parts fall apart as Boey only manages to catch Ai's head in time. However, it won't stop him from screaming as usual.

"Eeaaaaugh!" Boey screamed as Ai screamed back, "By the gods Ai, watch where you are going?!"

"Sorry, but I need to warn everyone of what's ahead!" Ai warned.

"Uh… you," Boey answered as he went to put Ai back together.

"Not now!" Ai scowled as she was half way put together, "There's something not right coming up!"

Boey notices as the dark clouds as he gulped, "Well… sorry about that."

Ai is now whole again, "Warn the captain of the ship! Get everyone prepared for what's to come! I really don't like where this is going."

Before Boey left, suddenly the ship started rocking side by side followed by Mae screaming. At the moment, Mae is currently shooting thunder at the sea with Genny trying to repel the undead with Seraphim. All the sailors got into their battle stations with weapons at hand as the ship starts to slow down.

"Hey guys! We got trouble!" Mae shouted.

Boey and Ai went to the side of the ship only to find what appears to be a bunch of Terrors crawling on the ship's mast. There were enough to rock the ship back and forth as they try to get onto the ship. Then it was followed with Boey screaming as usual when encountering the undead.

"Boey! Quit being a baby and just help me out here!" Mae scolded.

"Are you daft?! Of course I will!" Boey panicked as he shot out a bunch of fire spells.

Ai decided that it was finally time for her to put her archery skills to use as she got out her bow and drew an arrow. She aimed at the head of one of these Terrors and managed to get a hit. However, more and more were coming.

Sadly, there were some Terrors that managed to get on board on the other side of our heroes as they proceed to attack anyone in sight. Slashing or biting onto any sailors who is able to fight. At least the sailors were able to fend for themselves while they can.

"Say, does anyone know where's Nomah?" Boey asked as suddenly there was a loud boom from one side of the ship.

The source of the boom was from none other than Nomah who was unleashing Sagittae upon the many Terrors coming aboard. He is currently on a smaller boat while helping anyone to evacuate. He then called out to our heroes, "Children, get over here! Quickly!"

Mae, Boey, Genny, and Ai did as the old man says as they rushed to a spare boat and got on. Ai quickly cut the ropes as the four dropped into the water. Following with Boey screaming and Mae throwing up.

"Dear Mila, I feel sick!" Mae whined.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Boey screamed.

Upon impact, they unleashed a great splash with some water pouring onto the four. There were additional splashes from the other rescue boats that dropped by, but it was not as strong as the first one. The terrors were so busy on the bigger ship that some of them barely paid attention to the people fleeing with only a few willing to chase after them.

"Boey! Do the thing!" Mae ordered.

"For the last time Mae, I doubt a Sagittae will propel us on a boat!" Boey argued.

Ai is currently shooting some Terrors coming by with her arrows, "Think!"

Boey, out of ideas, proceed to do what Mae suggested as he unleashed a wave of magic onto the sea. The force from the spell onto the boat propelled them at high speeds, enough to make their face pull back. The only thing that can stop them was the dock.

They eventually crash to the dock where they are under a wooden bridge, but could sort of see what is up there. From what little they can see, the found the harbor to be infested with the undead walking around mindlessly. To make matters worse, there were additional unholy creatures running amok such as gargoyles and necrodragons.

"Oh great, this again," Mae complained, "I guess we'll just have to do it like old times, just without Celica."

"Four against how many exactly?" Boey asked as he is now wetting himself.

"Ew…" Genny sniffed.

"Personally don't feel comfortable attacking them, but perhaps I can sneak by them," Ai suggest.

"Not a bad idea," Boey agreed, "We could provide back up while you take some out."

Ai climbed onto the surface while her new friend kept watch for her, themselves, and the upcoming ships. There were occasional hands popping out of the water, but the mages were able to fend for themselves for now. Ai just hoped that it won't distract her.

As the undead girl walked through the harbor, the undead paid little attention to her. Ai occasionally get some glances, but they never pursuit to attack. Even if Ai does attack some of them using either a spare knife or the tip of her arrows, they didn't care one bit.

"_Strange. I guess they don't attack other zombies,_" Ai thought to herself as she managed to take her time to get rid of some of these creatures.

Despite all the Terrors that she killed, none of the undead even glance at Ai. Making sounds or killing more and more of them don't even bother them. Heck, Ai went on to steal a venin bow as an upgrade for herself and there was still nothing much happening. She managed to get rid of a good portion of them within a few minutes.

All remained silent until suddenly, "_AI-CHAN?!_"

Ai looked around as she was surprised to hear this familiar voice after all this silence. She heard footsteps as she saw what appears to be a Terror shaped like a girl running towards to her. It was clearly someone that Ai knew.

"_Sakura!_" Ai replied in her native tongue.

The zombie Sakura ran up to Ai and gave her a hug and cried, "_I missed you so much! It's been many months since I was stuck here! Tae-chan is now some undead overlord and she is terrorizing everywhere she goes!_"

"_Tae? Really?_" Ai asked, "_To think she is capable of such._"

"_You got to help me stop her! I've been trying many times and she… she's too powerful now!_" Sakura explained.

Before Ai could answer, she heard Mae called out to her, "You alright there Ai?"

Ai answered, "I find a friend of mine!"

"_You can speak English now?_" Sakura asked.

Ai nodded, "_It's a long story with some new friends I met on the way. I'm mostly here to end this madness and head to the castle_."

"_Don't forget that we need save Tae-chan and the others before we go home_," Sakura reminded.

"_I know, but these people need us at the moment,_" Ai hesitated as she then heard Boey, Mae, and Genny came up from the docks, armed for combat.

"Wow, you managed to do a number on these guys," Mae praised.

"I think we got the rest covered," Boey grinned, "To think it was easy for you."

"Look, Ai seem to befriend one of them," Genny noticed.

Ai introduced, "This is Sakura, a friend of mine."

Sakura bowed, "_It's nice to meet you all._"

"Whoa, the princess Sakura of Hoshido, a Terror?" Mae asked.

"No no! Just a friend of mine and there's a princess Sakura?" Ai corrected.

"Uh… I think we're over our heads as I think we got a bunch of Terrors looking at us," Boey warned.

The group clearly forgot that there were some undead creatures running amok after all of this silence. The smell of the living caught their attention as they prepared for battle and to feast. All of them moan and growled as their form of battle cry.

Ai drew her bow while Boey, Mae, and Genny got their magic ready. The people who managed to escape the ship crash appeared as they noticed that they may need to fight as well. Those able to fight got their weapons or spells out and ready, including Nomah who is among them.

"Children, I think it's about time to test this new device to raise morale," Nomah offered as he is holding what appears to be a floating orb, "And I just need some nice music while fighting."

"I guess that helps," Mae said as she raised an eyebrow.

"What is that thing?" Ai asked.

"It's something developed by bards, mages, and troubadours that can record and play music multiple times!" Genny explained, "We really did advance our technology after the war."

"Incoming! Incoming INCOMING!" Boey shrieked.

**BGM: With Mila's Divine Protection (Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia)**

Ai looked at her surroundings and found that the Terrors were scattered and could be taken down if surrounded. She had to protect Sakura who is pretty much unarmed along with any civilian who are just here to travel. There were some soldiers and swordsman that could stand and act as the tank for the mages to shoot from afar.

"Anyone with sword cover us! Mages, stay behind while we shoot! We slowly move forward and clear the area as much as possible! Heal when needed! Anyone not fight should stay back," Ai ordered as she pretty much spoke from her mind.

Some of the soldiers look at the Terror with doubts while Mae stepped in and said, "You got it girl!"

Mae then glares at the soldiers, "What are you waiting for? Do as she says if you want to live! We got your backs!"

The soldiers then rush in front as they stood their ground with their swords ready. Any mage or cleric got their spells ready as they begin having a blitz at the Terrors who came after them. It was on repeat of shooting fire or thunder spells from afar. Ai was the only one that shot at the Terrors with arrows, but she half the time made some shots.

"Sure, I'm still hyper. LET'S GO!" Mae said as she rained more thunder from afar.

Genny used invoke to summon some pseudo soldiers that all randomly march forward and distract the Terrors, "I'm ready to roll!"

Nomah huffed for some air as he has not fought like this in a while, "I've good years left in me."

Eventually the mages grew tired with their life force drained and need to heal up. The soldiers then charge as they finish off any leftover terrors in front of them. It was rinse and repeat as there were barely any casualties.

"Am I reliable or what?" Mae cheered.

"Hey now, it's not the time to get carried away!" Boey scolded.

Mae sticks her tongue out, "Killjoy. We're doing just fine and you killed a necrodragon too! Who does that so easily?"

"I know but I got this odd feeling that something is not right," Boey said as he kept shooting fire at the undead.

**BGM End**

Things were fine until there was a loud roar brushes to our heroes from the sky. Everyone looked up, even the Terrors as they saw a gigantic dragon flying up ahead. On top of said dragon is simply a Terror who is riding and biting onto the dragon.

"_Oh no, Tae-chan is up there!_" Sakura shouted, "_Tae-chan! It's not safe up there!_"

…

Author's notes:

Because of finals, I might not be able to write much until summer vacation starts for me. That is also why I did not have much time writing this latest chapter and yes I try to get it out quick before I get way too slow. So basically my progress for the next chapter will be slow until June 13 or 14.

Also I decided to make Yuugiri a Dread Fighter because zombie ninjas.

Props to those who get the Path of Radiance reference and any quotes from the game in this chapter.

Hope you like this chapter and leave a review or comment.


	10. March to Deliverance

From the last chapter, our heroes were having an advantage at fending off the undead as they beat the endless hoard of them. That is until a great dragon above flew above our heroes with the leader of the undead riding it. And so we continue from there as the great dragon prepares to fire its laser at them.

"What is that?" Mae asked.

"It's aiming for us! We're all gonna die!" Boey panicked.

Ai noticed a path out of the harbor, "Quickly! We need to head that way!"

Everyone got ready to get running as they got rid of any undead creature that blocked the way. Some soldiers in the crowd were hounded down by any Terrors in the way that either snuck up to them or got too cocky and reckless while running off.

In the midst of the trembling, Sakura got lost in the crowd as she just had to trip and have people run over her. The poor little undead girl was starting to be torn apart as any bystanders are panicking and having her parts scattered all over the floor. The girl was as shocked as the bystanders, but could not do anything about it because you know.

Ai looked back and saw her friend in pieces as she tried to get her back, "_Sakura!_"

"_Ai-chan!_" cried the red haired Terror.

Before Ai could react, a giant laser shot from the sky, separating Ai from Sakura. The blast made Ai fly back to where she was originally heading along with others while killing off anyone left behind.

…

"Hey, wake up!"

"There are better places to sleep than on the ground!"

Ai opened her eyes to only see Mae and Boey beside her. Since she was a zombie, she doesn't really mind any injuries that are simply scratches or stabs. She didn't have any major holes or any missing limbs so she should be fine.

"Where Sakura?" Ai asked.

"About your friend… heh heh," Mae faltered.

Ai sighed, "I figured."

"She might survive it somehow since she's you know," Boey guessed as he placed his hand behind his head.

Ai realized that she is in a small camp that is away from the harbor, but not too far off. She could still see the smoke ablaze from the harbor probably from the blast. Around here were people either resting up or being treated from their wounds from earlier.

"_If this is what we need to face again soon, I fear for it to only get worse_," Ai thought to herself.

…

Somewhere from afar, Lily and friends are traveling back to the Zofia castle while making some progress. It was boring for the most part while the One Kingdom's Brotherhood of Knights remained uneasy with the presence of Lily around with the exception of Sir Clive. Most of the time its just walking and Lily talking to anyone willing to listen.

Delthea and Luthier do chime in here and there as they are just as interested in Lily's stories of her world. Mostly Delthea as she got to know the Terror firsthand. Luthier on the other hand is as cautious as the other knights, but is just as curious to some extent.

"This idea that the world that we stand on is actually slanted with the amount of sunlight reaching here determining the seasons, it sounds very fascinating Lady Lily," Clive said while looking impressed.

"Ah, shucks," Lily blushed, "You flatter Lily."

"Mind telling me how your world created a ship that can fly in the air? Delthea has hinted to me about it and I grew more curious about it," Luthier asked.

Lily nods, "Certainly. You see…"

Suddenly there were screams from a nearby village with many villagers crying out in pain. Fire release a huge amount of smoke in the air as homes and crops were burnt up. Lots of farm animals braying and panicking.

"We cannot simply barge in, but something must be done," Clive urges.

"You know, Alm would of done so like before," Delthea reminded the knight.

"May I remind you that we are not as skilled as he is in the art of the sword?" Luthier warned.

"Even so, we cannot save a kingdom from the Terrors if we cannot save a single village. While it is risky, we have done this many times back in the war," Clive asserted.

"That is fair since that is also how we managed to save Delthea," Luthier agreed.

"Ant thanks by the way," Delthea added.

Lily in the meanwhile scouted ahead as she hid in the bushes to see some of the layout of the burning village. She curled her hands into makeshift binoculars as she started planning her strategy based on what she can see at the moment. Drawing on the dirt a map layout and tried to memorize it.

It's a mixture of both bandits and Terrors running amok with the whole thing being a civil war. There are bandits who simply wanted to steal what they can while there are Terrors that want to eat any living being in sight. The formation seems straightforward as the bandits are near homes or anywhere with goods while the Terrors are out in the open.

Lily then returned to the group who were planning as well as she called out, "Hey guys! Lily has a plan!"

She drew the map layout quickly on the dirt again as everyone around her was amazed. The first one to comment was Clive as he said, "To think that you took initiative to scout ahead and memorize the layout so quickly. I'm quite impressed."

"Lily proposed that she handles the zombies up ahead as they may think that Lily is their friends. Clive needs to lead the knights to handle the bandits around the area. Have some knights be with Delthea and Luthier as they provide. Magic should be able to deal heavy damage on any zombies or bandits. Do not engage the zombies unless they get close," Lily proposes.

"More work for me and Lu, really?" Delthea sighed.

"But Delthea, your amazing," Lily argued.

"I know, but… argh fine!" Delthea pouted.

"To think you can make such a calculated plan, but for the bandits, do we do one knight at the time? We only have ten with us," Clive added.

"Lily never thought of that," Lily admitted, "I guess if we split into pairs with two pairs on one side of the village and the other on the other side."

"I do propose that we gradually move up but quickly, but prioritize on the Terrors as some of the bandits could help us combat them," Luthier suggested.

"That seems like a grand idea," Clive agreed, "Are we on the clear?"

Everyone nodded as they slowly went to the burning village. They get into formation according to Lily's plan as they begin to charge right in. Delthea then got out an orb like thing as threw it in the air which will play the following song.

**BGM: March to Deliverance (Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia)**

Clive lead a pair and his partner on the left side of the village. They rode on their horse with haste as they spotted one bandit who is busy mugging a family. The bandit notices Clive as he was stabbed in the chest by his lance. The knight shouted, "No hard feelings!"

The bandit's body dropped to the floor with the lance releasing him as Clive went on forward with a knight. The pair of cavaliers behind went in to make sure there were no additional bandits in the area. The same thing occurred in the other side of the village except it took two knights together to handle a single bandit.

Lily on the other hand went forward with only an axe in hand and charged at the Terrors. None of the Terrors paid any attention to the little undead girl as she went up to them and slashed one of them. Having that one Terror chest have a chest wound that Lily made bigger to the point where it is split in half.

"Tee hee, this is fun!" Lilly gleed.

Near the entrance to the village, two knights guarded Luthier and Delthea as the two mages shot out fire spells left and right at any Terrors coming their way. There were more coming way as they surround the knights well attacking villagers at the same time. Some managed to get to Delthea and Luthier, but the two mages do manage to scare them off.

"Wha? No way," Delthea complained.

"We got this!" Luthier shouted as he is getting tired from shooting spell after spell, "I have been improving my skills as of late. I see that you been lacking."

"Come on Lu! I'm actually taking this seriously for once!" Delthea argued.

Luthier nodded, "Hmm, you are right on that point. I see that your stance is more refined and you are not slouching this time. I guess some of my influence have rubbed on you."

Delthea frowned, "It's not that! I just got bored in the village when you left, that's all."

"At least you used your time productively," Luthier smiled as he was getting weaker at shooting spells.

"Hmm," Delthea sighed, "You wouldn't understand as always. But I did say that I sort of like that part of you."

Delthea and Luthier reached Support C.

The two mages were getting weaker as they are getting slower at spell making. The knights on the other hand were losing stamina as they were slowly trembled by the Terrors. Slowly getting bites and stabs by the undead.

Delthea and Luthier stepped back in time before the crowd reach to them, but they had to witness the horror of the Terrors eating the cavaliers with their horses. All Delthea and Luthier can do is keep shooting spells at the best of their abilities. The cries of the knights as they begged to be put out of their misery shook the two as they watch them being ripped apart.

As some Terrors run at the two mages, Lily came in just in time and grabbed their attention by giving them a whistle. Everyone stopped in their tracks as they stared at Lily with a dumbfounded look. Even the Terrors that were eating the two dead knights also dropped any flesh in their hands and mouth.

The undead girl then shouted, "Hey guys! More meat in the corner! Try the bandits!"

The Terrors roared in replied as they obeyed Lily for some reason. Lily was left dumbfounded at what she saw as Delthea and Luthier shared the same feeling. The three then regrouped to quickly discuss over the matter.

"What the hell was that?" Delthea yelped.

"Lily doesn't know! It's as if they think Lily is their friend," Lily guessed, "So Lily thought that maybe they would listen to Lily since Lily is a friend."

"Honestly, that seems kind of stupid but it can work to our advantage!" Delthea exclaimed, "We can move forward with this!"

"Hmm…" Luthier pondered, "She might be a spy, but everything else says otherwise."

"What's wrong Lu?" Delthea asked.

Luthier noticed his sister as he declared, "First we have to deal with this threat at once! I'll explain later!"

The Terrors made way for the bandits who struggled to get away from them. Some of the bandits fought against the Terrors only to be ganged up on. The knights that were supposed to fight the bandits now have an advantage as they killed off some of the Terrors and bandits. Eventually after spamming this strategy with Lily, Delthea, and Luthier fighting in the background, our heroes emerge victorious with a bunch of corpses that stay dead on the ground.

**BGM ends**

"We did it!" Lily cheered.

"Another feather in our caps." Clive said as he doesn't appear to be injured.

Luthier sighed as he leaned onto the wall of a house, "I've overworked myself."

"Just let me rest..." Delthea groaned.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"When we use so much magic, it really put a drain in us," Delthea explained before falling asleep on the ground.

"I fear that we may need to rest here for now while we help fix up this village," Clive suggested, "Also to give a proper burial to the men who sacrificed their lives for this moment."

Lily saw some knights carried four body bags as they were dragged off to somewhere. The zombie winced at the sight, probably reminded her of her own death as her heart suddenly popped out of her chest. Lily tried to push it back into her chest as Clive was shocked by the sight.

"Sorry about that," Lily excused herself, "Lily died of a heart attack and her heart ended up like this sometimes."

"To die so young must be flexing," Clive said as he got off his horse.

"Don't worry! Now Lily can be young forever even though Lily is supposed to be eighteen," Lily gleed.

"Hmm, I never thought of it that way," Clive nodded, "Though you must have missed your parents."

"Mama died when Lily was young, but Pappy is still around. Lily saw him once, but Lily need to keep her true identity a secret because… you know," Lily answered, "Lily knows that he still misses me at least."

"Now that's not right," Clive disagreed, "If your father really loved you, he would never mind that you were undead."

"Lily wish that were true, but Kotaro-san… I mean Mr. Kotaro said otherwise," Lily sighed.

"This Kotaro, was he the man who resurrected you?" Clive asked as knelt to the undead girl.

Lily nodded as the knight then asked, "And why would he demand that you to be kept a secret?"

"Something about how if everyone knows that we are zombies, they will kill us," Lily answered as she is started to tear up.

Clive eyes widen, "My apologies. I should of been too personal."

Lily wiped her tears, "It's fine. Lily never got to tell anyone about this openly. Especially in front of Mr. Kotaro because he yells at Lily when she does. Lily actually wanted my Pappy to know Lily is still here rather than just say goodbye. Lily knows that she needs to focus on being an idol with the concerts and all, but… Lily want some time with her Pappy."

Clive took a deep breath, "Your father must be lucky if he knew you were still here. I wished the same can be said for me for all of those I lost in my life."

After hearing this, Lily then went to the knight for a hug. Clive was left speechless as he just let it happen. It's the least he can do for this poor child under such circumstances.

…

Author's Notes: Wow it's been a while and sorry for taking so long! Finals really got to me that I need to focus on them and I got working on this chapter afterwards which was like about last week. Studying really fried my brain so I was losing motivation in writing, but I managed. I'll get back to writing more chapters at a fast pace but need a short break before doing so. It won't be long as last time, I hope.

Besides that, points to those who get some of the quote references from Echoes.

On a side note, I felt that the zombie girls, well some of them, bonded with the Fire Emblem cast to the point where I should slowly drop them it and calling them Terrors. Also forgot to noticed that the zombies in the Post game are actually called the Death Masks. I thought they were Terrors and decided to say that the Fire Emblem Echoes characters assume that they are Terrors.

Also, added the whole drama with Lily thing as a response to the episode where she reunited with her dad. It is an interesting episode, but I really want them back together since the whole secret thing in Zombieland Saga. It not only limits some story telling, but also really cause some problems when the zombie girls meet their loved ones.

Besides that, please leave a review and I would chat with you if you want.


	11. The Set Up Chapter

Back in the desert of the mercenary kingdom, Junko finally finished the shack as she took a look at her progress. The shack itself looked a bit uneven, but stable enough to stay standing in a desert environment. The undead girl tried to wipe the sweat off her forehead, but forgot that she can't cause she's dead.

"Whew, that's kind of impressive," Kamui commented as he walked by.

"Thank you," Junko replied.

"By the way, just received noticed by the Queen that she needs you to come over," Kamui explained.

Junko's eyes widen, "Ehhh!"

"Apparently Saber told her about you and your friends are at the castle and wanted to see you," Kamui continued.

"Really! I'm so glad that they're safe!" Junko cried.

"We leave at dawn tomorrow and hopefully we can catch up with the guys," Kamui said, "I better get packing and rest tonight. You do whatever it takes to prepare tomorrow."

The mercenary left leaving Junko alone again as usual. It's been like that since her time in the desert as it's either she start building the shack or just be alone for most of the time. Kamui is probably the only person who ever talk to her, but it's mostly just simple orders or just checking her progress. Either way, this is Junko's chance to see her friends again.

"I wonder how they are doing," Junko thought to herself.

…

Meanwhile in Zofia's castle, Yuugiri is training using her lightning Katana against a training dummy. Alm allowed her to use the training grounds to hone her skills with the sword. Princess Sakura and Queen Corrin gave her some supplies of their dragon blood so that she may properly wield the blade.

For this training session, Yuugiri is focusing on her stance and being able to attack gracefully but deadly. Not only does she practice on slicing with the blade, but she also tried to shoot lightning out of the sword. Princess Sakura did mentioned that the late King Ryoma was capable of doing so.

"_Whoa! That's so cool! This is probably the most awesome thing I seen around here!_" Saki's praised as her head sat on the side to watch her friend train.

"_Thank you Saki-han, but this is mostly just me improvising moves that I seen other warriors used_," Yuugiri replied.

"_You know, you never really told me about your past_," Saki noticed.

"_None of you really asked anyways_," Yuugiri agreed, "_But I could humor you if you like?_"

"_Oh sure!_" Saki nodded.

Yuugiri began, "_Anywho, it all started when…_"

Suddenly someone walked into the training area as Yuugiri held her blade up in defense. She focused on the very person that is about to come in and ready to strike if it is a foe. At this point for the zombie, it's an instinct and a part of her.

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't think you would be here at this time," said the person.

It was none other than Alm who seem to have just woken up but at least has his armor on. He is carrying with him his sword, the Falchion, by his side on one hand and a piece of bread in another. The young king just went in looking a bit anxious.

"So… wanna spar for a bit? It's been awhile since I got a decent sparring partner since I got duties as king," Alm asked.

Yuugiri tilted her head, "_Excuse me milord?_"

Saki translated, "_He asked if you like to spar._"

Yuugiri replied with a nod and bowed before the king. The zombie never really have the honor to get this personal to a king or emperor despite her reputation as a courtesan. At best, she did the deed with a feudal lord once.

"Thanks Saki," Alm thanked.

"I didn't do it for you King," Saki scoffed off, "I only did it for a friend."

"What happened to the respect I got from you?" Alm asked.

"I was reminded how much of a dork you are from that meeting from before. I know you got guts, you just gave me a bad taste is all," Saki explained.

Yuugiri then announced, "_Begin!_"

Yuugiri dashed side by side at lightning speed, probably due to the influence of her blade. The zombie is looking for a blind spot as she kept on moving. Because her heart isn't stopping her, stamina is no longer an issue that would restrain her.

Alm in the meanwhile stood where he is while keeping an eye on the zombie. Rather than just rush at her, he decided to watch her movements and predict where she would strike. Alm recognizes this fighting style from the Dreadfighters that he had fought in the past and Gray to some extent who is of the same class.

"_Found it!_" Yuugiri thought as she prepared to strike.

The zombie went for the blow, but Alm manages to block the strike in time. This prompted Yuugiri to do a low kick which Alm reacted with a small hop and downward slash. Yuugiri jumped out of the way just in time as she then proceed to use the same dashing tactic as before, but she found herself tripping.

"Not gonna let you do that again!" Alm shouted.

As Yuugiri tripped, she uses the momentum to prepare for an unexpected attack. She twisted her hips as her body turned in an abnormal shape and is about to slash the king. At the same time, Alm was about to unleash a powerful strike that would of slammed the zombie onto the ground. Before each blade would touch each other, the two fighters stopped.

The two sheathed their blades as the have ended their sparring match. Alm brush some dust and sweat off of himself while Yuugiri got back to standing and fixed twisted shape. The battle ended in a tie.

"_Thank you very much for this milord_," Yuugiri bowed.

"It is a pleasure too if that what you meant," Alm replied as he barely had some idea on what Yuugiri said.

The sound of a marching soldier came by as it means that Alm has to go. The king simply waved farewell as he went off to his duties for the day. He at least had some form of fun in the morning.

"_Whoa! That was really cool. I guess being here must be so great for you_," Saki comment.

"_Probably_," Yuugiri said, "_Alm-sama however is not without his merits. I can tell that he has been training for most of his life and understands combat really well._"

"_Yeah but he doesn't have sick ass lighting moves like you_," Saki disagreed.

"_Having special moves is not enough in combat. It's being able to overcome your opponent and Alm-sama has shown to be very observant in my techniques_," Yuugiri explained.

Saki spat, "_You only gave that king too much merit. He still looks kind of like a dork in that match and you could of won anyways._"

…

At the Zofia Harbor, turns out Sakura lived from that blast as she crawled out of the hole. She looked around only to see a deserted town with less of the undead this time. This can only mean that she is alone once again.

"_If I survived, maybe Ai-chan did as well. She might have left with the others in time. Though how long was I out?_" Sakura asked herself.

The zombie looked at herself and realized that her clothes are now in ripped with some ragged edges. She is going to need to take care of herself first since she can't fight nor be a useful asset. Even as an undead creature, there's not much she can do besides take blows and not needing to eat or drink.

Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind blowing at the zombie as she looked above. It was none other than the dragon Grima and Tae riding it again as they landed on the ground. All Sakura felt was anger at the two for their ignorance and neglectance.

"_Tae-chan! That wasn't really nice!_" Sakura scolded, "_You almost hurt Ai!_"

Tae slid off the dragon and gave Sakura a dull but concerned looked. Even though the zombie is braindead, there was some semblance of emotion somehow. Though it is not noticeable at first sight.

"_We are going to find Ai-chan and the rest without that dragon and those other zombies!_" Sakura ordered.

Tae only gave Sakura a blank stare as she just gave out a small moan. Sakura only looked at Tae with a dumbfounded and angry look as she is losing patience. The undead girl grabbed her brain dead friend by the arm and went to the direction of the entrance to the harbor.

For whatever reason, the dragon Grima stared at the two and prepared a laser out of its mouth. It charges up its breath as it aimed at the two zombie girls and fired! A huge stream of light showered over the two as they are fully engulfed in it. When Grima stopped his beam, the girls did not vanish, but rather have a surprise to them.

"_What the?_" Sakura asked as she found herself wearing new clothes.

Sakura's new outfit is a dark robe with golden markings of a dark language as the borders. The colors that stand out were purple and black with a vertical sash shining those colors along with the gold. The zombie is also equipped with a cap and a staff of her own which emphasize her dark appearance.

"_No way_," Sakura whined.

Tae on the other hand wore spiky dark purple edgy armor that looks as if she came out of a heavy metal cover. Every edge is a spike and it covers most of her body. The brain dead zombie also wields an enlarge pole axe with a blade that is pretty large and heavy. A spikey crown sat upon the zombie's head as she let out a roar.

"_Why do these things keep happening to me?!_" Sakura cried.

…

Author's note: I realized that I might end up being slower this summer as I am dealing with writer's block. Also if anyone is interested in being my editor, feel free to message me and we can talk. Just beware that I may have a new chapter either every week or two.

I am at least glad that I reached the point where I can hype one plot point that I've waited to write after so long.

Besides that, hope you all enjoy summer and please leave a review. It helps encourage me to write more.


	12. Reunion

"You majesties! You have visitors!"

Alm and Celica sat at their throne as they await their upcoming visitors. Celica was the most excited as it was a group of people she grew up with. Alm on the other hand is just glad to see his wife happy.

The throne room opened revealing the rag tag team of mages from the priory as they approach to the King and Queen. The only person that seem different from first glance was the Terror that was following them. Just after one look, all the guards got their spears up.

"Hold it! She's with us!" Mae shouted.

Celica got up from her throne, "You guys! It's so good to see you all again!"

The queen ran up to Mae, Boey, and Genny as she gave them a big bear hug. The three magic users were used to it as they simply accepted the hug and gave one back to the queen. Meanwhile, Nomah and Ai just stare at them doing so while having a small smile on their faces.

Celica then notices Ai and said, "You must be the Terror that Mae was talking about!"

Ai blushed as she quickly bowed, "Hello your majesty!"

"No need to be so formal!" Celica assured as she released the hug, "You seemed much more polite then Saki."

Ai's eyes widen, "Saki?"

"So you are friends with her! We even have a Terror named Yuugiri, but she is currently a retainer of sorts to Lady Sakura," Celica explained.

"Sakura here?" Ai asked.

"Oh yes! Sakura is here," Celica answered.

"Um Celica, I think she means her friend that is named Sakura unless you mean the princess of Hoshido," Mae clarified.

"Oh, my apologies," Celica said, "I never knew that was the case. Your friend Saki apparently named all of you based on strange nicknames."

"She do that often," Ai agreed.

Alm had enough sitting as he got up and exclaimed, "You all must be tired, perhaps we'll provide some rooms while Ai meet some old friends of hers."

"Thank you milord," Boey answered.

"A friend of Celica is a friend of mine," Alm said.

…

Ai was told to meet there as certain people needed to have a talk with her. She does so as she was guided by a servant of sorts as she have a tour around the castle. It looked like an average castle that you would see in a fantasy story with a shade of brown.

When she finally reached her destination, she opened a wooden door that leads to the bedroom that she needs to be. Upon looking around, she saw what appears to be her old friends Saki and Yuugiri just relaxing. Saki is just a head still on a table while Yuugiri is sitting by a wall while smoking a pipe.

"_Saki! Yuugiri-san!_" Ai cried.

"_Ah, Ai-han. You made it here_," Yuugiri greeted.

"_Yo Ai! How ya doing?_" Saki called out, "_And what's with that get up?!_"

Yuugiri simply slaps Saki for her comment as the head rolled off the table to the ground. The undead courtesan simply sighed as she replied, "_Please excuse Saki-han. Though I am curious about your current attire if you don't mind._"

"_It's no problem! It was given to me by a church as they said that the archers here wore this_," Ai explained.

"_I see, this world does fascinates me more and more_," Yuugiri smiled.

"_Whatever, this place gets dumber and dumber the more I stay here,_" Saki complained, "_You mind helping me out as well?_"

Ai went to Saki and put her back on the table. The former idol brush off some dust on Saki's hair as the head grumbled about her predicament. This in turn made Ai curious about Saki's state.

"_So… about you?_" Ai asked.

Saki glares at Ai, "_You wanna die?_"

"_Not mind you can do in that state,_" Ai said.

"_You don't know that! I managed to beat some of the fools here!_" Saki disagreed.

"_Saki-han lost her body after a fight against a mage,_" Yuugiri explained.

"_Big sister Yuugiri! Why?!_" Saki moaned.

Yuugiri puffed some smoke, "_She'll eventually know anyways._"

Ai simply giggled as she was just glad to be back with her friends again. Though she realized that she also lost two in the process of coming here which bothered her for a moment. She winced at the fact that she was reminded of the demise of Sakura and Tae.

"_Is something the matter Ai-han?_" Yuugiri asked.

"_Well… it's about Sakura and Tae,_" Ai answered, "_I met them when I got here._"

"_You found Egghead and Tae! Where are they then?! I kind of missed them!_" Saki shouted.

"_Indoor voices Saki-han,_" Yuugiri interjected.

"_Sorry._"

"_Sadly, I lost Sakura in the midst of battle while Tae is apparently…_" Ai hesitated, "_She is the cause of all of this!_"

Saki looked impressed, "_Whoa, never thought Tae is capable of causing so much damage. Though, it's kind of messed up._"

Yuugiri on the other hand is trying to keep her cool, "_I only hope that I can talk her out of this somehow. In the meantime, I will assist this kingdom in fending off the undead and serve Sakura-sama._"

"_I only hope that we don't have to resort to ending her,_" Ai sighed.

…

The next day, Saki was taken to an altar of sorts with Ai and Celica to sort of promote the zombie. Celica suggested that it would probably give Saki a new body. There they stood in front of the newly made statue for its powers.

"Welcome unholy figures of Grima and child of fate. I am the servant of Mila. Present to me those who are worthy. By my master's will shall I bestow upon them new power," the statue announced.

"That's uncalled for," Saki grumbled.

Ai looked at Saki as she was surprised to see a brute like her be fluent in this world's language. She then looks at Celica and asked, "So I go to the stone statue?"

"Yes. Perhaps you would become a much more efficient archer that way," Celica answered, "Perhaps you can go first."

Ai simply gave Celica Saki's head as she approached the altar. The zombie simply gave a bow as she started to glow. In an instant, a big flash of light surrounds Ai as she felt a tremendous amount of power flow through her.

When the light faded, Ai saw herself with some extra spiked armor in her person. Not only that, her eyes seem to be more red and glowly. The color of her outfit is more dark with some ragged edges to it. After one look at herself, she looked as if she came out of a heavy metal band cover.

"This is a thing I guess," Ai commented.

"You got armor to cover that silly outfit, I suppose it's better," Saki added, "Though I like the theme you got there."

Celica tried to keep her opinions to herself as she was not a fan of the look, "I suppose that this what your sniper outfit is."

Celica then placed Saki near the altar while Ai moved out of the way, "Your next."

"I better get something cool out of this!" Saki hoped.

Celica smiled, "I do hope so too."

Saki saw the same light that covered Ai happening to her too, "Oh boy! It better be worth it!"

Soon after the light faded with Celica and Ai giving odd looks at Saki. For the former biker on the other hand, she seemed a bit happy for once in this world. It's as if she was filled with gasoline of life.

"Whew! I never felt this good since that time I got those medical patches on!" Saki exclaimed as she notices the stares from Celica and Ai, "Uh… what's with that look?"

…

Author's notes: I'm going to leave it to the readers on what they want Saki to promote into. Something cool or something with a twist to it! Please leave a review or comment to determine this and all!

I am really enjoying my summer and it's both a good and bad thing. Good because I'm feeling better, bad because it distracts me from writing new chapters.

Until then, see you!


	13. Dead Rising

"What?" Saki asked.

"You… um," Ai stuttered, "How do I put this?"

"Saki, I don't mean to offend you but what you have there is not my cup of tea," Celica commented.

Saki took a look at her new form and was amazed at how she looked. She not only have a new body, but it was slightly more muscular than before. While she still looks undead, she looks as rejuvenated that a corpse can be. Not only that, she wore black armor that is as spiky as Ai's sniper armor that covered most of her body. The zombie also has a black circlet that resembles thorns.

In her hand is a gigantic jousting lance that Saki is able to carry with ease. The zombie is also riding on her new steed that appears as a skeletal horse that gives off purple haze and wore black armor similar to Saki. This just shows that Saki is now a cavalier.

Saki looked impressed, "This is tight!"

"Need help loosen it up?" Celica offered.

"Didn't mean it that way, I mean this looks amazing!" Saki shouted, "It also feels so good having a body again!"

The horse gave off a demonic bray as Saki immediately starts hugging it. The zombie fell in love with her steed as she went all mushy over the horse. The horse replied back kindly to its master.

"I'll name you… er… D'arc! No no… Nobunaga? Yeah! I'll name you Nobunaga or Nobu Nobu if I want to! Good girl!" Saki bubbled.

"Nobunaga is a guy's name!" Ai corrected.

"You want to die?" Saki threatened.

"Jokes on you," Ai hissed.

"Well maybe saying no twice gave her the idea," Celica assumed.

"Probably," Saki shrug, "Maybe I can take over Kyuushu with this."

Before Celica showed could argue with Saki on that matter, suddenly Mae barged in running for her dear life. She looked out of breath as she bent down and took a breather. The pink mage looked up while looking out of breath.

"Celica! Terrors! Coming in!" Mae exasperated.

"We're under attack?" Celica questioned.

Mae simply nodded quickly as she is still trying to catch her breath. The mage then saw Ai with a tired looking face before giving a thumbs up and falling flat on her face.

"Sweet! I can finally test this body out!" Saki chimed in.

"It wouldn't be much of a challenge unless that dragon Tae rode on is here," Ai said.

Saki looked flustered, "You're kidding me?"

"Nope," Ai sighed.

Saki went and tied Mae's leg to her horse and she immediately rode off to where the invasion is occurring. Ai and Celica simply followed suit to prepare for battle.

…

Outside the castle, a legion of the undead is slowly approaching town from the harbor. This implies the fact that the barricades made before were ran over. Every soldier not in duty, on a far away mission, or guarding the castle is near the area ready for a war. Sadly this only includes the soldiers of Valentia as most of the other kingdoms besides the kingdom of Valla from the international meeting left to attend their own business.

Alm stood in front of the army with Falchion in hand with his friends by his side. There is a lot of cheesy monologuing about fighting till the end with some side talk of the recently made traps that were not complete to separate the Terrors. All of this inspired everyone in the field to risk their lives for this moment.

Meanwhile on the side, Princess Sakura of Hoshido is on the side acting as both a cleric and archer as she insisted on helping the war effort. Her unofficial retainer Yuugiri stood by her side with Raijinto at hand.

"_Sakura-sama, are you sure that you don't mind me going off on my own?_" Yuugiri asked.

"_With your abilities, it is best for you to be in the front lines or hidden in the shadows. To stand here and guard me would leave you out in the open. I do got armored generals in case and I have learned to take care of myself_," Sakura explained.

"_As you wish, though permission to check on you occasionally?_" Yuugiri requested.

"_Of course! If it were to ease your worries_," Sakura nodded before the sudden arrival of Saki on her new horse.

"_EEP!_" Sakura cried as Yuugiri did a ninja run to Saki.

"_Saki-han? I see that you have a new body_," Yuugiri said as she was running with Saki.

"_Like it?! I feel like a beast in this thing!_" Saki boasted.

The two arrived in the front lines which surprised Alm who was currently preparing for battle. One look at Saki's new form had him lose his demeanor for a bit.

"Saki! Uhh… nice new look?" Alm commented.

"Shove it king! I got this!" Saki boasted as she charged her horse forward.

Alm just shrugs and ordered his men to charge as well. Everyone ran forward like something out of a blockbuster movie with battle cries and weapons in the air. They made haste as they got closer to the army of the undead.

Saki manages to get rid of the front lines as she charges and stabbed most of them. The rest of the army all fought as they usually do with Alm slashing and the rest be a bloody battle as many lives were lost fight bites or mutilation from the Terrors.

"Oh man! Wish I were alive to feel the adrenaline again!" Saki gloated as she kept on stabbing.

Ai was close to the ravaging zombie as she shot some arrows behind Saki when she was distracted, "Doesn't it feel odd that we're zombies killing zombies?"

Saki stopped a bit to think about it only to look at her horse again and continue killing. Ai simply rolled her eyes and continue shooting more arrows. However, she occasionally gets distracted from the sight of Yuugiri's fighting style.

She saw the former courtesan zipping through the battle like lightning. Dashing through the Terrors and ending them all with only a single slash. It was as if she were a thunder goddess herself.

However, Ai quickly shudders from the booming sound of thunder from Yuugiri as she crouches onto the ground and cover her ears. It was out of pure instinct as she started to cry a bit with everyone ignoring her. It was either due to the soldiers knowing she on their side or the Terrors thinking that she is one of them.

"Hey Ai, get up!" Mae called as she walked toward a frightened Ai, "We got many friends here who need your help and those other friends that need to die."

Another boom of lightning made Ai shudder more as Mae started to put the puzzle together as to what is going on. The pink hair maged then asked, "Oh right… lightning. I remember that you were afraid of that. Don't worry, everything is going to be okay. I'm here!"

Mae went to hug the zombie as she blast some incoming enemies with magic in the meantime. She just need to comfort her friend long enough to get Ai up and at it again.

As Mae stayed by Ai's side, the zombie looked at the mage and said, "Thanks."

"No problem girl! You think you're ready?" Mae huffed with confidence.

Ai got up, "Sort of. Do you mind if I stayed around you in the meantime?"

"Are Terrors dead?" Mae mocked, "Of course! Just keep your head in the game. Not literally though."

"I figured," Ai sighed as she got up from where she sat and continued shooting arrows.

Meanwhile with Yuugiri, the zombie ninja was racing through the battlefield and fought off some of the undead. However, she notices that something is not right. There doesn't seem to be a general or a leader of sorts.

The ninja girl ran Alm who was currently fending off some Terrors with his sword. She wanted to make this note to him, but forgot that she can't speak the native language of this land. She simply sighed and decided to use other methods of warning him.

"_Ho there! You must be the Dread Fighter Yuugiri! Call me Forsyth!_"

Yuugiri turned back and saw what appears to be Forsyth as he was fending off some Terrors with his lance. In addition, he seems to be having a book slowly fly off in the opening of his armor. What made the zombie more curious is that he could speak Japanese.

"_Forsyth-san, it is a pleasure but we are in the middle of battle. I do not think it is appropriate to have an idle chat right now,_" Yuugiri said as she stabbed some foes.

"_Fear not as I am still focused in battle. I wanted to say that if you need any translator, you can count on me!_" the knight proudly offered.

"_Wait, you are just what I needed! I need to warn Alm-sama that something is off. There is no sign of a leader in this pact. From my many battles against these creatures, there is usually someone in charge or a mage to summon them. May you notify the king of this, please?" _Yuugiri pleaded

"_I'll be sure to do that ma'am!_" Forsyth agreed as he just made a kabob of Terrors.

"_I shall pay you back afterwards,_" Yuugiri said, "_Perhaps some time in your quarters would do_."

"_Uh… I would rather not,_" Forsyth declined, "_I must not fall for such acts of lust in these times of war._"

"_My apologies. I guess old habits don't die hard even after years of my death,_" Yuugiri gasped.

"_Excuse me?_" Forsyth asked.

"_I'll explain later,_" Yuugiri stated as she stabbed a Terror that was about to attack Forsyth.

Yuugiri got one thing less to worry about. Now she needs to confirm if all of this was simply a diversion. If so, for what exactly?

…

Sakura and Tae are currently in a tomb for the royal family of Rigel alone. They only came in small numbers as they had to sneak in. Or rather, Sakura is just following Tae with whatever she needs to do here.

"_This place gives me the creeps_," Sakura shuddered.

Suddenly Tae started bellowing a random cry as she raises her hands up. Scarabs started to crawl out of any hole in Tae's armor as they each crawl to any corpse they can find. Suddenly the corpses started to rise from where they rested or opened their coffins. Each of these zombies were obviously former kings and queens of Rigel as their rest were disturbed to serve Tae.

Sakura could not handle the sight as she took some steps back. She knew that this is probably how she rose from the dead, but from experiencing first hand is scarier than hearing rumors. It only gets worse when she felt that she bumped into someone.

"_Eek! I'm sorry!_" Sakura cried.

"Oh gods!" cried that someone as it turns out to be a guard, "It's Lord Berkut and… all of them! They're back! The Terrors are back!"

Before the guard could run away to warn the other guards, a large spear went straight for his head. The guard's blood splashed onto Sakura's face, frightening the zombie even further.

Suddenly Tae twisted her head backwards to look at Sakura as if she were possessed and said, "Saaaakuuurrraaaa…"

Sakura gasped as she covered her mouth over the fact that Tae just said her first word. Things were going too fast as not only that happened, but she witnessed more undead chaos.

…

Author's notes: Well Zombieland Saga Season 2 was just announced and hope it gets me pumped to write more.

In this chapter, I literally waited a week to see what everyone wanted for Saki. I only got a tie so far in polls so I flipped a coin and we ended up with just Saki getting armor and a body. The twist I had in mind was similar to what a reviewer said, which was Saki be still a head but is now a weapon.

Also depending on which class change chosen for the story will determine Saki's alignment. I don't intend on telling you all what I had in mind yet for that.

Until then, see you then!


	14. The Legendary Set Up

The battle eventually ended as all the Terrors were dead along with soldiers who fought until the bitter end. Thanks to Yuugiri's warning, further plans were made to fight against the undead in future invasions.

Everyone is standing on a path filled with nothing but corpses of fallen comrades and enemies. Some of the ground is covered with blood to best describe the battlefield besides just filled with corpses. There were some spots that used to be the traps that have yet to be finished.

"Whew! It's been awhile since I got this wild!" Saki cheered as she got off her horse.

"Yeah, remind me to never mess with you," Gray smirked as he could not get used to seeing Saki's new form.

"What was that knucklehead?" Saki threatened.

"Nothing that your decaying ears would care to pick up!" Gray replied.

Saki glares at the boy, "Do you want to die?"

"You kind of did it for me already," Gray mocked.

Saki went to punch the fool in the face, strong enough to leave a mark. Gray simply got up and held onto the pain. Saki looked at the man with some respect for once.

"I suppose you got some guts if you can just stand up to me like that," Saki mocked.

"Yeah, but it still hurts you know!" Gray shouted.

"What, you gonna cry?" Saki continued.

Gray proceeds to punch Saki in the face as well. This ends up making Saki's head rotate upside with her neck in an unnatural shape. The zombie's fine since she's dead.

"Yeah, I deserve that," Saki said as she fixes her head.

Suddenly Celica came by as the two were bickering, "Saki, someone by the name of Lily has arrived and claimed to have known you."

"Shrimpy's here! Didn't think the brat will make it!" Saki exclaimed.

…

There was a crowd surrounding the return of Sir Clive from his mission. Everyone was surrounding the knight along with any of the soldiers remaining who came along with him. The returning men did get off their horses to greet everyone back as well.

On the side, there was that one person that Saki recognizes who was with the said knight. It was none other than Lily who was chatting with two mages, Delthea and Luthier, while playing around with an axe.

"_Hey! Shrimpy!_" Saki called.

"Oh her again," Lily moaned, "_Lily name is Lily!_"

"That must be Saki!" Delthea noted.

"Uh huh, she's a bit rough but a lovable moron," Lily commented.

Saki came by, "I heard that Shrimpy!"

"Whoa! You look pretty beefy for a Terror!" Delthea gasped.

Saki grinned, "Thanks! Just got a new makeover this morning."

Saki notices Lily who is dressed in a Barbarian like outfit with leather armor and some fur. It consists of straps that held the outfit together but it still make the little zombie look furry. By Lily's side was the axe mentioned earlier with it's purple glow.

Sali gave a whistle, "Looks like you got an upgrade as well."

"Lily made this herself!" the zombie corrected, "Learned how to as a Kyuushu girl scout!"

"Huh, that's apparently a thing," Saki shrugged.

"Honestly, it was pretty amazing to see her construct such clothing at a short notice," Luthier chimed in, "That doesn't even cover up her hunting skills."

"Seriously shrimpy! You should really show this side of you more often," Saki smirked.

"Lily name is Lily! How can you be smart enough to learn English and not get Lily's name right?!" the zombie hissed.

"Not my fault that I was forced to learn it. Do keep in mind to stay away from any heavy armored green guy," Saki advised, "He's a big pain."

"Well, Lily heard that Ai and big sister Yuugiri is here so I wanna see them too!" Lily said as she ran off.

"Might as well say it," Saki sighed, "Thanks for taking care of her. She must be a huge pain to deal with."

"Actually, she's the most fun I ever had as of late," Delthea replied.

"She's interesting to say the least," Luthier added.

"Time for me to get together with my friends," Saki grunted as she walked passed the two mages.

Delthea just looked back at the former biker zombie and just walks off to meet other old friends. As for Luthier, he ended up stumbling back. To add to the wound, Saki does push the mage with full force, sending Luthier flying.

…

Four of the seven members of the idol group Franchouchou are reunited as they all gathered in a meeting spot outside of the castle. There were no guards or soldiers in the way and they got some time alone to catch up on things.

"_You must be very scared Lily-han,_" Yuugiri said.

"_Lily is alright in the end_," Lily assured, "_Though, have you tried learning the language of this world?_"

"_I was considering it, but I have no idea on who to consult,_" Yuugiri pondered.

"_I could ask my friends from the priory to help. Though I did have some knowledge in English before coming here,_" Ai suggested, "_Maybe Saki's teacher could help?_"

"_Yeah no! That green dude is nothing but an annoyance!_" Saki disagreed.

"_Green?_" Yuugiri asked.

"_Don't want to talk about it,_" Saki said.

"_There was a gentleman named Forsyth that I must attend to later and he does wear green. Could you perhaps met him?_" Yuugiri questioned.

"_Yeah,_" Saki shuddered.

"_Maybe he can teach me this world's language,_" Yuugiri smiled, "_It was a pleasure meeting you girls again, but I have some business to attend to now. Not only I must meet Forsyth, but I must attend Sakura-sama. Not the one we know."_

"_Your funeral,_" Saki sighed.

"_Lily assume it did not go well with Forsyth,_" Lily guessed.

"_Try being forced to listen dumb ramblings all night and being kept up by his retarded voice and bravado_!" Saki ranted, "_I know what your thinking, zombies don't need sleep!_"

"_Well, I guess my time in the priory is more pleasant,_" Ai said.

"_Lily knows English from the very start!_" Lily added.

"_So you religious or something?_" Saki asked.

"_Not really,_" Ai explained, "_We had a rocky start, but they slowly helped integrate me in this world. Now I'm worried about the others. Sakura was lost after a dragon's laser, Tae is controlling that dragon, and I still don't know where Junko is._"

"_I did hear that she's with some mercenaries. She's probably dead meat,_" Saki answered.

"_Not helping,_" Ai fumed.

…

Later that day, the zombie girls and the former members of the Deliverance were in a meeting to discuss further about what to do next. Some of the obvious things were settled such as the traps needing to be complete. Other things to discuss is the hunt for the one leading the attacks.

"From what I heard from Yuugiri, someone must be in charge of these dastards. Scouts have been searching for any cantors in the area and have yet to report," Alm stated.

"Wait, what if this is meant to be a distraction of sorts?" Tobin noticed, "Like whoever is in charge left somewhere while we be too busy fending off these things."

"Damn it! Who knows if they got what they wanted!" Alm cursed.

Clive reported, "There were a surprising amount of Terrors near Rigel so maybe…"

"We will need to head there as soon as possible. Clive, you just got here so feel free to stay and guard the castle," Alm ordered.

"Need me to help?" Saki asked.

"You do ride on horseback so it would most likely," Alm agreed, "Though I have noticed that a necromancer had resurrected you before, correct?"

"Shades, yeah," Saki replied.

"Perhaps we can consult him," Alm suggested, "He might have an idea on how to stop this crisis."

"I highly doubt that would work as we tried everything to get him to talk," Ai doubted.

"He's scary when we try to ask questions," Lily added.

"If that's the case, I'll get him to talk," Alm promised, "We just need to get to your world somehow."

Yuugiri whispered something into Ai's ears as the zombie added, "Yuugiri has a solution! Oh, sorry if I was rude."

"No worries, we are equals here," Alm said.

"Anyways, Yuugiri mentioned that she and Lady Sakura entered Valentia through a Dragon Gate of sort. She personally did not know how to use it at the time and merely rushed here for Sakura. Perhaps it could help us get to our home," Ai explained.

"The ability to travel to different worlds by simply walking through a gate," Celica pondered, "That would be most useful."

"Yay! We get to go home!" Lily cheered.

"Hold on! You forgot that some of us are still missing," Ai reminded.

"Oh," Lily moaned.

"Still, it would be best if we have a small group of us travel to meet their necromancer while another head to Rigel," Alm declared.

Everyone agreed and the meeting was soon finished after some final words. Alm and his group will head to Rigel while Celica will travel to the zombie's world with her group. Lily and Ai agreed to travel with Celica while Yuugiri and Saki agreed to travel with Alm. Right after the meeting however…

"Lily!" Delthea called.

"Oh hey Delthea," Lily answered.

"Looks like you found a way home," Delthea said.

"Yeah… but if you are thinking what Lily is thinking, the answer is no. Lily is not just going to leave you," Lily stated.

"Really?!" Delthea shook.

"Of course not! Heck! Lily might even let you live with Lily if you like!" Lily offered.

"I don't know what to say," Delthea bubbled, "I did always wanted to move to a city, but to this extent."

"That only assumes if Pappy lets us do so or if society will accept us. Maybe we can get that Dragon Gate working so that we can go back and forth you know," Lily explained.

"Phew! Got one thing off my chest!" Delthea yelped, "But if anyone has anything to say about you and me, we could just tell them to piss off! Sure this world and probably your world could not handle Terrors err zombies, but magic? I'm willing to help you out to bring a revolution of acceptance!"

"Yeah!" Lily cheered.

…

Somewhere in the Rigel Castle, it was recently invaded and destroyed. More of the undead rose from fallen soldiers and villagers. In the center of it all was Tae sitting on the throne room like a Queen.

"Sakura Minamoto!" Tae called.

"_Now you speak properly!_" Sakura bleated.

"First off, I offer you the ability to speak this land's tongue!" Tae offered as she raised her hand and cast a spell on Sakura.

"AHHHH! WHAT?! I CAN SPEAK ENGLISH NOW? Why do I sound so deep?" Sakura panicked.

"Today is the day that I fully awaken," Tae explained, "All of this dark magic has given me my conscious back. However, I have not disregarded our past together Sakura Minamoto."

"Tae-chan, this is getting out of hand," Sakura squealed.

"Now that I am back, I can finally take revenge against those who opposed me and my creations long ago. To rid the world of humanity and the undead to be supreme! To avenge my wife and creations!" Tae declared, "But worry not Sakura, I shall protect you and our friends."

"Are you even Tae anymore?" Sakura asked.

Tae chuckled, "You may call me that if you wish since you are more familiar with it, but my true name is Forneus!"

…

Author's note: I think I need to be in another hiatus. Despite how I was sort of into writing this chapter, I felt that I was losing my touch. That does not mean the story is dead, I just need time to figure things out and probably more time to write at my own pace.

Future plans include a two way mission with characters in Saga and Rigel, Junko returning, a big battle, some twists if I feel like it, and death. For the record, I also took some liberties in the lore at this point for my twists, but I hope I won't have to do too much of that later. Just made this chapter mostly to set things up with some fun interactions.

Until I can blow some steam off of my excitement of season 2 of Zombieland Saga while writing a fic that fits the mood for that and some events in mobile app games, see you then.


End file.
